White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Ichigo thought he was going insane when he met a woman claiming to be Rukia's zanpakuto, but he couldn't be more wrong. Now he has to deal with both his growing feelings for the midget and the fact that this was impossible. That's right folks: I'm BAAAACCCKKKKK.
1. Prologue: Second Verse

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Prologue: Second Verse, Same as the First

Ichigo Kurosaki was used to weird shit happening to him.

It all started when he discovered he could see the spirits of the dead.

This was followed when his mother died when he was nine, turning him from happy boy to angsting teenager.

The REALLY weird shit started in May, when a short (roughly 4 foot something) black-haired girl wearing a set of robes walked through his window.

Since no one was supposed to see her, the fact he kicked her in the ass seconds later was a hell of a shock.

After a brief explanation (and horrid display of art) of what she was and what the hell she was doing, his home was attack by what the girl (a shinigami) referred to as a Hollow.

This Hollow was attracted to his reiryoku, or spiritual energy, which he had an abundance of.

He tried to save his family by giving himself to the monster, but the shinigami took the brunt of the attack meant for him, forcing her to transfer some of her power to Ichigo.

In the process, he learned the girl's name (Rukia Kuchiki) and took ALL of her power by accident.

After a number of incidents, including one involving Orihime Inoue's elder (and deceased) brother Sora, a soul forced into a bird by a Hollow, which then attacked Ichigo's friend, Yasutora Sado, and a mod-soul named Kon temporarily hijacking Ichigo's body, Ichigo's latest trial was in the form of a Hollow-killing contest instigated by Uryū Ishida, which ended in bringing a Menos Grande (the king of Hollows, for lack of a better term) into Karakura.

After badly damaging the Hollow, it retreated back to its' realm.

In the aftermath, Ichigo continues his duties as the acting shinigami of Karakura, not knowing his destiny, and others, had been changed due to one, simple event.

July 18th, 2002 – Karakura town, Kurosaki residence

Ichigo planted himself onto his bed, still sore from fighting the massive Menos Grande from earlier that day. This would lead him to do the impossible.

Again. A

s he fell asleep, he heard a woman's voice calling to him.

'_Ichigo...can you hear me_?'

Ichigo thought he was hallucinating, due to the random effects that marked the beginnings of REM sleep.

This, unfortunately for Ichigo, (and several others) was not the case.

When he regained feeling in his body and opened his eyes, he was on the side of a building covered in ice and snow, yet not falling off.

"What the-" He paused, as a feeling of familiarity washed over him. He'd been here before. He couldn't remember it, but he'd been there before.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?"

He rose, then turned around to face the source of the voice.

It was a pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes and long, pale lavender hair. She wore a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green _obi_ wrapped around her waist.

While Ichigo preferred not to get involved with a girl just yet (the only ones he actually got along with prior to Rukia practically blitzkrieging into his life were either family or very deep inside the so-called 'friend-zone') he had to admit she looked pretty.

She clearly noticed that.

"While I don't mind you admiring my beauty, Ichigo Kurosaki, we have larger issues to contend with."

She waved an arm over the iced over cityscape. "Does this place look familiar at all?"

Ichigo had little choice but to nod.

"It does. I'd swear I've never been here before, but...I know this place."

He then noticed the lack of cold. Snow, by nature, was supposed to be cool at best, biting cold at worst. It felt more like a welcoming blanket then anything else.

"That's good. It seems my presence hasn't changed this place so much that you would not know it."

Ichigo was now VERY confused. "Your...presence? Who are you?"

At this point, he noticed something stashed in her obi.

It was a sword.

To be specific, a regular length katana with a red-brown hilt, a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the longer edges and a curved line on the shorter ones, as well as inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade.

He knew that sword.

He only saw it once, but he wouldn't forget it. After all, it was kind of hard to forget a sword that was shoved into your heart.

"That's Rukia's zanpakutō!"

His eyes narrowed. If this woman was responsible for Rukia being unable to recover her powers, there would be hell to pay.

"How the hell did you get your hands on that?!"

She smiled, as if knowing something he didn't.

She did.

"I'm glad you recognize the blade, but it's not nice to call a lady by her job description."

Ichigo's mind pulled an Immelmann loop right back into confusion.

"Huh?" She giggled in amusement before explaining.

"I am Rukia's zanpakutō, Ichigo. All zanpakutō are extensions of their welder's soul, and we grant them unique abilities. My name is-"

While she spoke the words, Ichigo didn't hear her name.

It was like his ears were filled with wax.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

The amused look on her face disappeared.

"I expected as much. I am not your zanpakutō: he, and I use that term loosely, is still...asleep, for lack of a better word."

Ichigo, while still very confused, managed to understand that last part.

"Wait, I have a zanpakutō? How the hell did that happen? I'm not, well, a real shinigami."

It was clear she didn't know how that happened, either.

"I do not know. All I do know is that you do have one. Be warned, though, Ichigo..."

Ichigo paid full attention to the woman.

"Yeah?"

"The Soul Society will take notice of that Menos Grande. They will be sending someone here soon. It is more then likely they already have."

With that, Ichigo awoke less then 30 seconds before his father charged into his room.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo easily dodged Isshin's attack, and the elder Kurosaki flew out the window.

He could have sworn he heard a rather clichéd scream, but all thoughts of that flew out the window with the crazy Kurosaki patriarch when Ichigo's closet door opened, and out came Rukia.

She almost smiled at Ichigo, mostly due to his idiot father wanting to wake him up early and being overly physical with it.

"I assume your father just flew out the window?"

"Yeah, he did. Better get dressed: massive Hollow war yesterday or not, I still have school. And until you get back to that Soul Society of yours, so do you."

Rukia nodded almost sadly. "True."

She hopped out of the closet, ready to get out via the window. "Rukia..."

She looked back at Ichigo. "Yes?"

"Do you shinigami name your swords?" Rukia almost seemed to recoil from the question. "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Ancient warrior cultures named their weapons. I'm just wondering whether or not shinigami do the same thing."

Ichigo watched Rukia as she debated answering the question.

Ichigo had long since gotten used to Rukia's body language.

She knew something.

"_We_ don't name them: they already have a name born from the depths of our souls." She faced Ichigo. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

Rukia knew there was more then that, but left it be. Ichigo would tell her eventually or not at all: it depended on the timing and who would take her back that night. She left the room, narrowly avoiding Isshin's view as she exited the house via the window.

'Must've been a dream or something. The stress must be getting to me.'

'_It was no dream, Ichigo_.'

He paused.

"Wait, how-"

_'Simply think if you wish to speak to me, Ichigo. It will draw less attention to yourself_.' Ichigo almost facepalmed, as the zanpakutō clearly sounded very amused.

'Ok, fine. What is it?'

'_My connection to you is weak, Ichigo, so I wished to simply warn you to watch out for Rukia_.'

Ichigo snorted as he made his way outside.

'You didn't need to tell me that. I'd've done it anyway.'

Karakura High School, approximately 2:56 PM

Ichigo and Rukia were ready to leave, with Rukia looking ready to bolt. "Rukia." She glanced at Ichigo, who had the 'I'm not leaving you alone and you know why' look on his face.

He knew she was going to run off later on, and he wasn't going to let her.

'He's more perceptive then he appears. Then again, I really need to learn to stop underestimating him: he's known for this.'

"Yes?"

"The Soul Society's going to send someone here to check on you, aren't they?"

Perceptive, indeed.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering how he figured that out on his own.

"What makes you say that?"

"The big ass Hollow from yesterday-what'd you call it, a Menos Grande?-never showed up before today. I'm going to guess that doesn't happen very often." She had to admit Ichigo was getting very good at the shinigami business. 'Almost like he was born for it.' (AN: Oh, how little she knows)

"You're right: it doesn't. Normally, they never leave Hueco Mundo, the Hollow realm. This will force the Soul Society to send someone down here to find out what happened."

"Well, they won't drag you back without an explanation. You deserve that much."

While sweet of him, Rukia knew that if they sent anyone, they'd send a captain and a lieutenant. And she highly doubted that the Captain-General would send hers: emotional bias would not be tolerated, and Jushiro Ukitake was highly protective of her.

Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance against a captain.

Maybe, and that was a big maybe, he could stand his own against a lieutenant, but not a captain.

"Let me talk to them: tell them what happened. Maybe they'll look the other way."

Rukia knew better. "Maybe."

She would have to be more sneaky later that night.

Karakura town, undisclosed location, roughly 10:18 pm local

Two male figures stood above Karakura, unseen by all but the spiritually aware.

The redhead, a man by the name of Renji Abarai, sighed as he thought to himself aloud.

"'Capture Rukia Kuchiki, dead or alive'...God, that's overkill."

"Do not question our orders, Abarai. We have more pressing matters."

Renji froze at his commanding officer's cold tone.

Byakuya Kuchiki clearly didn't want to be the one who brought Rukia in, but unlike Renji, he would not question his orders, even if he didn't like them.

Meanwhile...

Rukia had to say it: sneaking away from Ichigo was extremely difficult. She had her doubts that even Sui-Feng, captain of the 2nd Division, could get away from Ichigo when he had it in his mind that he would protect someone, even from themselves.

It was only due to Isshin Kurosaki's timely intervention that allowed her to escape, as Ichigo was too busy dealing with his stupidity to watch her.

She silently thanked the man, although she knew one indisputable fact: Isshin was likely unconscious and the second Ichigo found out that she was loose, he would be after her like a Titan after a defenseless human. (AN: Whoops, a bit too early for THAT ref. *thinks about it* I suddenly realize I don't give two fucks)

"Yo! Rukia!" Rukia looked up, finding Renji standing on a lamp post.

"Renji! What are you-"

She stopped herself from finishing the question. She already knew the answer.

"You were sent to take me back."

Renji, for his part, did look sheepish.

"Uh, surprise. Sorry, but I got-"

An arrow shot past his head, stopping his sentence.

"And another shinigami comes here."

Rukia sighed. Uryū Ishida, the so-called 'Last Quincy' (she REALLY doubted it) was going to get himself killed because of his stupid pride and hate of the shinigami.

"Leave this town now, shinigami."

Renji drew his blade in response to Uryū's unspoken challenge. "Then make me!"

She would've sighed if this weren't so damned serious.

Kurosaki residence

'I turn my back on her for 5 minutes, and NOW she's missing.'

'_She IS trying to protect you_.' Ichigo paused at the voice of Rukia's zanpakutō. 'Hate to say it, lady, but that's MY job.'

'_Technically, Ichigo, it's your _name.'

'Same damn thing!' After getting out of his body via Kon and threatening to obliterate him should he do anything unbecoming with his body, (Kon knew Ichigo had the capability, he just didn't do it) he made his way to Rukia's location.

Something Rukia's zanpakutō spirit complimented him on, as that was a VERY difficult ability to use, apparently and Ichigo used it like he was breathing.

When he arrived, he spotted Ishida getting his ass handed to him by a redheaded shinigami.

'Let the idiot die, or save him? Fuck it.'

He ran as fast as he could before jumping and landing a flying kick into the redhead's face, launching him several meters in the opposite direction.

The redhead screamed as his face met solid brick.

'That scream sounded like the one my father let out when he hit the ground this morning.'

He put that thought out of his mind and faced Rukia. "So, Rukia, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to protect YOU, you retard!"

"Rukia, I'M the protector, not you."

A loud war-cry interrupted the conversation, and Ichigo drew his sword to block the redhead's strike. "What the fuck was that about?! And what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I LIVE here, asshole."

The redhead jumped back.

'_Renji Abarai, how dare you try to harm Rukia_!'

Ichigo split his attention between the two.

'You know him?'

'_Rukia does. They were childhood friends, and they attended the Shin'o Academy together_.'

'And now he tried to hurt her. Big mistake.'

Renji, meanwhile, had put the dots together.

"You're the human that stole Rukia's powers!"

'I'm going to be hearing that a lot, aren't I?'

'_Unfortunately, yes_.'

"I didn't _steal_ them, jackass. Rukia got hurt defending me, and I was the only thing standing between us and certain death by Hollow."

Renji filed that away for later.

He might not have believed Ichigo, but he couldn't deny one simple fact: humans with high amounts of reiryoku did exist.

The Quincy that was currently nursing his wounds could attest to that.

Maybe the orange-haired human was telling the truth.

Then again, he had a job to do.

And since Ichigo kicked him in the face, it was time Renji pulled out the pain.

"Hey, carrot-top, what's that monstrosity's name?"

Ichigo felt Rukia's spirit feel insulted.

'Let me guess: I'm wielding YOU.'

'_Yes. Yes, you are. _Please_ hurt him_.'

"Don't know. It's not mine."

Renji got pissed.

"You stole her zanpakutō?! THAT'S IT! HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

The katana transformed into something almost like a saw, but when he swung the blade, it turned into something like a whip.

It was only due to Ichigo's instinct and quick movement that the blade hit the massive sword he wielded rather then cut into his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!"

Renji snarled as he swung the whip-sword again, scoring a hit on his left shoulder.

"I kill you, Rukia gets her powers back!"

The saw-like blade dug into his shoulder, and Ichigo could faintly hear Rukia crying out his name.

"And you have returned to this place." Ichigo opened his eyes, and now he was back in the deepest part of his soul, the pretty lady standing before him.

"Great. In the middle of a fight. Now I'm dead."

"Not exactly. Time is fluid here. Decades can pass while outside only a second has gone past."

THAT explained that.

"Ok. Now what?"

"Ichigo, this will be extremely dangerous. I'm not even sure this will work."

"WHAT won't work?"

She steeled herself.

"If you can hear my name, you can use my release, my shikai. But the chances of it working are so low-"

"To hell with the chances! If you've got a way, do it!"

She recoiled in surprise, then smiled.

"Very well. Then I hope you can hear this. My name is..."

He opened his eyes once more, seeing Renji's smug face. "Second rate novice like you can't even scratch-"

Ichigo bowed his head, his words almost inaudible, but clear to Renji. And even more so to Rukia.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" A flash of light enveloped the sword, transforming it into a blade that was as white as freshly fallen snow.

It was longer then Rukia's standard, being more then size of a daito, and the ribbon was a lot shorter, but no one who had seen Rukia's shikai could mistake it for anything else.

Further off, Byakuya was watching the fight and doing something once thought impossible for him.

Cursing.

Mentally, of course.

'What in the fucking name of the Spirit King is this?!'

Renji swung Zabimaru at Ichigo again, but the younger man deflected the strike using the shikaied blade and went on the offensive.

Renji subsequently shit his pants.

'Well, I'm fucked.'

Ichigo was fast, and he was assuming Rukia didn't bother teaching him the more advanced stuff like shunpo.

He tried to parry, but Ichigo's raw power batted the whip-sword away.

There was only one way that Renji was going to beat Ichigo: breaking his limiter.

But even then, it might not even work: Ichigo seemed to be on par (power-wise, at least) with Toshiro Hitsugaya or Sajin Komamura. Hell, some of the older captains might have a hard time with Ichigo if he had the chance to truly refine his abilities.

Ichigo delivered a nasty strike to Renji's left arm, cutting several of the muscles and nerves, making the arm useless to the fight.

"What was that about not being able to scratch you, Abarai?!"

'_Yeah, you and your big mouth, dumbass_.'

Renji scowled, ignoring Zabimaru's comments as Ichigo knocked his sword from his hands.

"It's over, Renji!"

Before Ichigo could impale him, the human jumped back before a blade nearly hit Sode no Shirayuki. '_Byakuya Kuchiki_...'

'Kuchiki?'

'_Rukia's adoptive brother, captain of the 6__th__ Division_.'

"I do not know how you are able to use my sister's zanpakutō. Nor do I care. You fall here, boy."

Byakuya struck, but the elder Kuchiki (and just about everyone else) was surprised when Ichigo parried the strike.

'What the fuck? How the fucking hell did he do that?!'

Ichigo's vision began to blur, and Byakuya took this opportunity to strike.

Unknown to all parties, however, Shirayuki subtly forced Ichigo to the left, apologizing to Ichigo's still-slumbering zanpakutō in the process, and Byakuya's senka missed the saketsu and hakusui, which would have removed Ichigo's ability to use her.

To finish the job, the captain struck Sode no Shirayuki's blade, snapping it in half. Ichigo fell unconscious within seconds, still bleeding out.

"He looks remarkably like Kaien Shiba. Is that why you gave him your powers?"

Rukia shook her head, still confused beyond words. HOW Ichigo was capable of using her zanpakutō and shikai was beyond her: it SHOULD have been impossible.

Then again, 'impossible' and Ichigo didn't go together unless the words were arranged in the order of 'Ichigo Kurosaki does the impossible' or something like that.

"No...I was wounded defending him, and I had to give him a fraction just to save us."

"Yet he took them all."

Byakuya knew better then to suspect malicious intent.

Taking them all must have been an accident, seeing as he had little control over his powers prior to using Sode no Shirayuki's shikai.

The boy also seemed solely focused on defending Rukia and the Quincy and nothing else.

'Honorable, if foolish.'

That alone gave Byakuya a reason to show some respect to the boy. He did Rukia's duty in her place while she recovered, or at least tried to recover.

How he was able to use her shikai was a mystery, and he would bring it up during the next meeting.

Having to stand aside and allow the Central 46 to order the death of Hisana's sister was bad enough: he didn't need another reminder of his own failure to protect Rukia.

And I finally return to my solo works.

(Catches a cero and reflects it back toward its' target)

Look, I know I pissed a few people off, but this needs to be done!

(Faces audience)

This is an ACTUAL rewrite of _WSR_, although it does borrow a few elements from Skywalker's new version, like the basic outline of the chapter.

The differences include Ichigo _actually_ being able to hold Byakuya off, if only for a few seconds, not to mention the fact that other then the shape of the tsuba and the ribbon at the base of the hilt, Shirayuki's shikai when used by Ichigo is more or less a whitewashed version of Tensa Zangetsu.

The differences will increase as time goes on.

As for the zanpakutōs of Orihime and Tatsuki from my adopted version...I'll have to think about that.

But Tatsuki ain't being left behind. Be sure of that.

As for the title of the prologue...  
I took it from _Hellsing Ultimate Abridged_.

Abridged Anderson: **Second verse, same as the first.** Now put me on a plane, so I can put them in a hearse!

It fits, more or less because this is the second rewrite of _WSR_ I've written. Also, the screams that sound familiar? It's the (in)famous Wilhelm Scream. I'll be using those at least once a chapter.

It ain't _Bleach_ without slapstick!

Wilhelm Scream count: 2

Next Time on _WSR URE_: Ichigo awakens in Urahara's shop, and Byakuya delivers news of the impossible to Captain-General Yamamoto.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Insanity is the New Norm

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 1: Insanity is the New Norm

Ichigo awoke to the sight of one of Getaboshi's employees laying on top of him. It was the big one, and he was too close for comfort.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Ichigo kicked the man off him, resulting in a familiar sounding scream. A few seconds later, he recovered.

"Boss! He's awake!"

The man with the bucket hat walked in, clearly amused. "So I gathered. It's not that easy to throw Tessai, you know."

"I KICKED him." "Same thing, Kurosaki-kun."

Then he remembered something. "Where's Ishida and Rukia?! What-"

"Relax, Ichigo. Ishida's fine: had to patch himself up, but he was in better condition then you were. Rukia, on the other hand, was taken back to the Soul Society."

Ichigo was damn near ready to launch himself at Urahara and hurt him. "Don't worry, Ichigo! They always wait a month before performing executions: more then enough time to save her!" Say what you will about the man, but Kisuke Urahara was good at manipulating people, given the right triggers, and he knew Ichigo's: protect at all costs.

Of course, his manipulations were rather benign compared to certain others, and in this case, he just wanted Ichigo calmed the fuck down. It worked, and Ichigo calmed down enough, but not enough to completely put himself at ease.

"I need to get her out of there." Urahara put his cane in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo subconsciously felt the power coming from the simple object, and his mind quickly made a comparison to someone else: Byakuya Kuchiki.

They were almost equal, but not all things were equal in life or death: nothing ever was.

"In your state, you can't fight anything. But starting the day after tomorrow, I will train you so you can. Be warned, though: it will be the week from hell."

"Subtle. But you already know my answer."

Indeed he did. Ichigo would dive into hell if need be to save that girl. The Seireitei wasn't exactly hell, but it would be a rather large challenge for him.

Urahara handed him a bottle of medication. "Take that tomorrow and it will heal your wounds faster. You'll need it."

Ichigo took the bottle and got up, finally noticing that he was inside his body rather then his shinigami form.

"The fuck?"

"That captain performed a senka on you. Kuchiki-san's powers are gone from you now."

It would surprise both Ichigo and Urahara to see how wrong he was.

Karakura town, July 19th, 2002, 2:55 pm local

Ichigo had gone through his day as per usual, although he sent a glance at Uryū, who returned it. They were silently asking if the other was alright.

Despite their...shaky start, Ichigo had little choice but to work with Uryū, as he wasn't going to put down his bow unless his arms were hacked off.

If worse came to worst and Uryū was pointing that soul-destroying bow at Grand Fisher, Ichigo would do it himself.

And both of them knew it.

He wondered for a moment why no one was asking about Rukia, but then realized a simple, if cruel, truth. 'Rukia wasn't from this world: why would they remember her?'

After nearly cracking Keigo's skull open with a bat, (it was the idiot's fault for blindfolding him and placing a bat in his hand while being told to 'hit the melon': he failed to specify _which_ melon) he left the school, depressed as hell.

"Kurosaki-kun." He stopped, then faced his friend (sort of: more Tatsuki's then his) Orihime Inoue.

"Inoue?" "I need to ask you something, Kurosaki-kun. Where is Rukia?" Ichigo almost sighed in relief. He WASN'T going insane, it seemed.

He summed up the situation with Rukia in one sentence. "She was taken back to the Soul Society...to be executed."

He knew that Orihime was a bit of a ditz, and to avoid a misunderstanding, he had to say what happened plainly or not at all.

"You're going to save her, aren't you?"

Ichigo perked up at that. "Yeah. I suppose I am."

He turned around, heading home.

Once out of earshot, Orihime pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Sado-kun?" Her jaw hardened. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to help Kurosaki-kun."

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her discussion, and Orihime turned her head slightly to reveal Tatsuki Arisawa standing behind her.

"Orihime, you are going to tell me what the FUCK is going on."

Urahara Shoten, July 20th, 2002, 10:17 am local

Ichigo walked into the shop, and was met with Urahara almost instantly. "I assume you're fully healed, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo nodded, and was about to lift up his shirt to prove it when Urahara turned around.

"Thanks for your help." "What?" Ichigo KNEW Urahara heard him. He was just playing stupid.

"Nothing."

The shopkeeper led them to a trapdoor and opened it.

"Well, down you go." He pushed Ichigo down, and the teenager fell on what seemed to be a perfect replica of a massive rocky plateau.

He heard Urahara land nearby, and as soon as he stood up, the bucket man decided to play stupid. "WOW! WHO PUT THIS PLACE UNDER MY SHOP?!"

'Note to self: kill him.' "Yeah, yeah, it's big. Hope to God you didn't break any building codes."

Urahara pouted as he faced Ichigo. "Come on! Aren't you impressed?"

Ichigo finally noticed Tessai standing behind him. "Is it normal to ignore the customer like that?" Tessai bowed his head as if in shame. "Please don't remind me..."

Yup, it was official. Everyone directly involved with the Urahara Shoten were completely insane. Ichigo's musing on that was cut short when he felt Urahara's cane touch his chest. "Step One: out of the body you go!" Urahara pushed Ichigo out of his body, and his eyes widened to 'WTF am I looking at?!' _proportions. _

_(AN: Not sure if I got that last word right) _

_"The fuck was that-" Ichigo noticed Urahara's face, then looked at himself. W_hite shitagi, black kosode, black hakama, white hakama-himo, white tabi and waraji: he was wearing a shinigami uniform plus a red-brown hilted standard katana was at his hip.

"What the fuck? How do I still have shinigami powers?"

Urahara, clearly, was just as confused.

"Can you...contact your zanpakutō?"

Ichigo shrugged before sending his thoughts inward.

'Hello? Anyone there?' As his mind went inward, Ichigo's body nearly hit the ground. It would have it it weren't for Urahara, who was inwardly panicking.

He hid it very well: Gendo Ikari could take lessons from him.

'How the hell did THIS happen?! This is impossible! I doubt Byakuya is THAT sloppy after all this time!' Urahara would later learn that Byakuya wasn't that sloppy: he just wasn't perceptive enough to notice what happened two nights ago.

'This is madness. Then again, Ichigo is known for madness!'

Inside Ichigo's mind

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw one thing: snow. He was covered in it. 'There is something wrong with this picture.'

He pulled a Nosferatu and quickly rose out of the snow, finding himself in the now-familiar snowy cityscape.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ichigo." Ichigo spun around to face Rukia's zanpakutō spirit. Ichigo blinked before he spoke.

"Uh, Sode no Shirayuki-" "Just Shirayuki, please."

Ichigo made sure to remember that. "Right. No offense, but...what are you still doing here? Didn't Byakuya remove Rukia's powers from me?" The 'and by extension, you', was left unsaid.

"I...I'm sorry, Ichigo. In my selfishness, I...momentarily took control of your body and forced Byakuya's strike to miss."

Ichigo blinked. 'Well, the fact she can DO that is actually kinda creepy.' "Wait, what selfishness?"

Shirayuki looked almost embarrassed. "Rukia-sama...has not used my shikai in almost 40 years."

That didn't make sense. "Uh, still clueless, Shirayuki."

"She does not use me to my full extent. She almost fears my abilities now."

There was a story behind that. And Ichigo didn't like not knowing what the hell was going on when it involved him.

But that could wait.

"What does this mean for Rukia? And for...my zanpakutō?"

He was trying to be tactful, but failing.

Thankfully, Shirayuki understood his worry, not just for Rukia, but for part of his soul.

"I don't know. But for lack of a better term, I have become your 'primary' zanpakutō while he has become the 'secondary'. He's still asleep."

"Definitely a 'he'. Ok, that I can live with. Hate to say it, but this can't last forever: no offense, Shirayuki, but Rukia's your wielder, not me. I need to get you back to her."

He waved a hand around the cityscape. "Even_ I_ know this ain't normal, and I'm a newbie to this shit! I don't even know what this is doing to Rukia!"

Shirayuki blinked. Ichigo had a VERY good point. "You...you are correct, Ichigo. I wasn't thinking about Rukia."

"I blame it on a power-high."

He had a LOT of reiryoku, more then Rukia.

Reasonable explanation.

Urahara's training room

Urahara was close to pacing now, trying to figure out how the hell Ichigo still had shinigami powers.

The orange-haired teen's eyes opened, and he hopped to his feet. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to perform jinzen so easily."

"What?"

Urahara was wanted to explain, but didn't.

They had bigger problems.

"So, did you meet your zanpakutō spirit?"

"Kinda...I've got one..." He glanced at the blade at his hip. "But this isn't him."

"It isn't? But-"

'Oh. **Fuck.'**

"That's Rukia's zanpakutō, isn't it?"

Ichigo drew the blade. "Yeah. Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." He twirled the blade, transforming it into the pure white blade of icy death.

Urahara mentally shit his pants. Ginjo Kujo couldn't pull this shit off back when he had his shinigami powers.

Which begged the question of how ICHIGO could do it.

That led to Urahara making this universal law: Ichigo could do anything, because he was Ichigo Fucking Kurosaki.

'Ok, with that in mind, I still need to know how in the name of FUCK he-'

"Getaboshi?" Urahara looked at Ichigo, who still held the released Shirayuki in hand. Urahara put everything out of his mind and focused on the pluses.

Ichigo didn't have to regain his reiatsu or reiryoku or go through the Shattered Shaft.

Major time saver.

"Ok, I think we can skip straight to stage three, since Kuchiki-san's zanpakutō decided to stay with you. No time limit on this one, and it's actually quite simple."

He drew his sword out of the cane. "You have to take my hat off my head."

Ichigo, on the other hand, knew the cardinal rule of simple. Simple in principle. Not so simple to do. (in an alternate universe, a bald man sneezed as he directed a battle in order to save his friend's life)

Ichigo pounced, and managed to score a hit on the shopkeeper's hat, a small layer of frost forming on the cut on the brim.

"You're going to regret that, Getaboshi. I'm going to kick your ass."

Urahara had little doubt of that, as Ichigo was still VERY pissed off, and since Byakuya wasn't within striking distance, or even on the same dimensional plain as them, he was an adequate substitute.

And anger was a VERY powerful weapon when used correctly. And Ichigo had a LOT of power to spare.

'Note to self: make Byakuya do this next time.'

Seireitei, Soul Society, 1st Division Barracks, July 20th, 2002, 1230 hours local time

Byakuya Kuchiki had a burning hatred for bureaucracy at this moment in time.

This matter was highly urgent, and he requested a meeting of all high-ranking Gotai 13 personnel the millisecond they got back, but instead he had to wait almost 48 hours.

NOW, however, he was going to be telling all of his compatriots about the largest controversy since the exile of 11 shinigami officers over a century past.

"I call this meeting to order!"

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the 1st Division and Captain-General of the Gotai 13, slammed the tip of his staff (which contained what all shinigami referred to as the most powerful zanpakutō in existence, Ryūjin Jakka) onto the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki, as you requested this meeting, you shall begin."

Byakuya nodded before he began. "As you are aware, my Lieutenant and I were involved in recovering Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division from the world of the living-"

Down the other lane, the spiky haired, bell-and-eyepatch wearing Kenpachi Zaraki snorted in contempt. "Get on with it!" "Captain Zaraki, be silent! Continue, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya did so. "We discovered that she had encountered a human with sufficient spiritual power-" The second youngest (and shortest) of the captains, Shaolin Fēng, more commonly known as Sui-Feng, scowled at this and caused the second interruption. "She created a substitute." Byakuya knew of her dislike of lawbreakers, (they all shared it to a degree) but continued. "She was wounded defending him, but yes. The substitute was strong enough to hold off Abarai for a brief time before doing something that, by all rights, is impossible." Byakuya noted with irony that Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division, was the next to interrupt, albeit with a respectful question. "What did he do, Captain Kuchiki?"

"He used my sister's shikai." Gawking was the only way anyone could describe the looks on the faces of everyone but Captain-General Yamamoto. All he did was open his eyes slightly.

The LAST time that happened involved Hitsugaya, but neither shared power. This was the only time a substitute used the shikai of the one who gave them their power.

Not even Ginjo Kujo, the last known substitute, could do that. The first to truly recover was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, semi-insane captain of the 12th Division. (Semi only because he wasn't dead yet by Yamamoto's order)

"Interesting. I would like permission to recover the substitute."

Byakuya glared at Mayuri.

"I performed a senka: he is dead or powerless at best."

Sui-Feng snorted at that.

"You should have taken his head and made sure he WAS dead, Kuchiki." Byakuya didn't mention the fact that leaving the boy (Ichigo, as he had learned from Rukia) was the more honorable choice, seeing as he did Rukia's duties when she had proven unable to due to injury.

He didn't need to explain himself.

"He was heavily wounded. I assumed he would die of his injuries."

"Captain-General, might I make a suggestion?" All eyes turned to the idiotic looking captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku. Yamamoto gave his consent.

"Maybe we should bring the boy here for questioning. We've only got one witness, and there are three sides to every story."

The privately coined 'Queen of Assassins' turned on the elder officer."That is-"

"ENOUGH!" A loud 'boom' was heard as Yamamoto's staff hit the floor once more.

"There is to be a mission involving this new substitute. Recovery or assassination. The former will be to bring him here to testify Rukia Kuchiki's actions that night, should he live. The latter...is self-explanatory."

Kaname Tosen of the 9th Division and Sui-Feng scoffed, sharing the opinion that the substitute needed to die, if for different reasons. Gin Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd Division, was curious about the boy, and wondered if he would be a help against a certain man he wanted to kill. Sosuke Aizen of the 5th, meanwhile, was as curious as Ichimaru, if for another reason entirely.

"We will vote on the choice of mission now." Byakuya was torn between his duty to the Gotai and the boy's actions in defending his sister, so he abstained, as did Hitsugaya and Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division, as well as Yamamoto for obvious reasons.

Sui-Feng, Tosen and Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division voted for the boy's death. Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Mayuri, Gin, Aizen and Zaraki, meanwhile, voted for his recovery.

"Four abstentions, three votes for assassination and six for the boy's recovery. It has been decided: we we recover the substitute-" Yamamoto glanced at Byakuya, who provided the name Rukia gave him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." "Ichigo Kurosaki. Who will volunteer to lead this mission?"

Ukitake stepped up. "I will, Captain-General. Rukia is a member of my division. It is my responsibility, in the end."

Yamamoto was satisfied, as Ukitake, while sick at least 80% of the time, was still one of the strongest shinigami in the Gotai 13. He could handle Kurosaki should he resist.

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned!"

The bearded man slammed the cane onto the floor once more, dismissing all of them.

The lieutenants and the two third seats of the 13th Division chattered amongst themselves, mostly talking to Renji about how he got his ass handed to him by a substitute shinigami.

Then again, they were all sort of equal in power: it could've happened to any of them, really.

On the other hand...

"Shunsui, what were you _thinking?"_ The pink-wearing captain shrugged as his fellow captain questioned his sanity.

"I didn't think Yama-jii would actually go for it. Besides, you're just as curious as I am."

Ukitake had to admit Kyōraku had a point.

Still, this was madness.

'How can a substitute use another shinigami's zanpakutō? Other then the incident with Kusaka and young Hitsugaya, this has never happened in recent history, and they were both souls at that point!'

Still, they would get the answer later that day: he had a substitute shinigami to bring back.

6th Division cells: 15 minutes later

Renji walked in front of Rukia's cell, and found her just sitting in her chair, an aura of depression surrounding her. 'Holy shit, that orange-haired asshole meant a lot to her.' She seemed more alive then she had in years back there, and that was saying a lot.

"Hey, Rukia." Rukia turned her head to look at him, and Renji nearly backed away at the sight. Her eyes were red from a combination of crying and sleeplessness.

"What do you want?"

Renji paled at the tone she used. "I just came to check up on you, Rukia." "I don't want your company, Renji."

And he knew why. The human.

"Well, what the fuck did you expect me to do, leave him alone?! He used your shikai, Rukia: that's supposed to be impossible!" Rukia sighed. "I don't know how he did that: I can't speak to Sode no Shirayuki, even if I wanted to."

Renji then remembered that her reiatsu and reiryoku reserves were damn-near non-existent at that moment: she didn't even have enough power to try and enter jinzen, let alone talk to her zanpakutō.

That gigai she wore was to blame. It nearly drained all of her power away, and not because it was faulty: it was _designed_ that way.

"Ah, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji jumped at the sound of Jushiro Ukitake's voice. "C-Captain Ukitake!" Ukitake waved in a relaxed manner. "Calm yourself, Lieutenant."

Renji put himself at ease as Ukitake faced Rukia. "Hello, Rukia." Rukia looked embarrassed as her head was hung low. "Hello, Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake almost blanched at the depressed tone of her voice. "Rukia, I came to get some information about your...friend, the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

Renji wanted to bash his head into a wall, but refrained from doing so. Rukia perked up slightly and looked at her captain.

"With respect, sir...why? Ichigo's gone."

"We still need all the information you have on him."

Rukia almost smiled as she seemed to remember him. She began to recall how she met him, from the meeting at his home and the incident with Fishbone D, the fight with Shrieker and the Menos incident to when Renji and Byakuya came to recover her.

Ukitake nodded as she finished.

"Thank you for your time, Rukia."

The captain turned to leave, and Renji had the feeling he should follow, as Rukia, powerless or not, was nasty when annoyed, and she was _pissed._

Back with Ichigo and Urahara

Urahara, currently missing his beloved hat, now regarded Ichigo Kurosaki as the scariest son of a bitch in recorded spiritual history.

Sure, it took him five minutes to obliterate his hat (mostly because Urahara was running like a maniac) and Ichigo collapsed after the job was done (Urahara DID use his shikai and stabbed him once or twice) but Ichigo DID get it done.

It was more incredible because this was _not_ his zanpakutō.

Sode no Shirayuki was Rukia's blade, not Ichigo's, but he showed that the substitute was highly adaptable: more so then any shinigami had any right to be.

Then again, Ichigo was half-human.

'_Count yourself lucky that he can't use his Quincy powers yet, otherwise you'd be a blonde pincushion_.' He tried ignoring Benihime's comment as Ichigo, now recovered enough to do something else, was practicing something the shinigami side of his family was more then capable of doing, even though Ichigo himself was having difficulty with it due to his lack of formalized training and his massive reiryoku and reiatsu.

Kido.

Urahara, and to a lesser extent, Tessai, was trying to teach him a few spells, and had (wisely) started him off on the higher level ones first.

The first was number 73, Sōren Sōkatsui, and although Ichigo had a bit of a hard time with the incantation (lengthy phrases outside of Shakespeare's works weren't exactly his forte) it wasn't as though he NEEDED it, if the obliterated and molten rocks were any indication.

'Maybe Hado 99 would've been a better choice.'

Ichigo blinked at the destruction that his one use of Sōren Sōkatsui caused.

"Whoops."

'_We need to work on your control, Ichigo_.'

Ichigo slightly nodded, noting that Shirayuki sounded...kind of on a sugar high.

Then again, when you're a symbiotic, weaponized part of a person's soul, having massive amounts of spiritual energy flow through you when you're not used to it might cause that.

"Oi, bucket man! Anything a bit less...destructive?" Urahara was tempted to retort that any hado spell in Ichigo's hands was more powerful then the ones used by most captains. 'Ok, time to switch to the less combat-orientated spells.'

Up above, a massive explosion was heard, and most of the residents thought it was a minor earthquake. This WAS Japan, after all.

In reality, Ichigo had just tried to use bakudo 8: Seki and it exploded. To be honest, it was mostly Urahara's fault.

He pulled out Benihime and struck the repulsing orb, but instead of knocking him back, it exploded with enough force to send both flying, with Urahara performing that familiar-sounding scream as he hit a now semi-molten boulder.

'_You are a both a living nightmare and a would-be idol for kido users, Ichigo_.'

Ichigo dusted himself off before questioning Shirayuki.

'Huh?' '_You've got the power to perform high-level spells multiple times, but you have poor control_.'

That made sense. He could fire off high level spells thousands of times and not be tired, but any lower level ones would explode in his face.

And his opponent's, but mostly his.

"I think we need to take a break. Oi, Urahara! If you're still alive, I'm going outside for some fresh air!" Urahara, now missing most of his attire (molten rock kinda does that) simply waved back. "Take your time, but don't go far-OW!"

Tessai carried his screaming (in pain) boss off somewhere in the distance to patch him up.

After all, the bucket man DID had second and third-degree burns all over his body.

After getting into his body and climbing up back into the shop, he ran into a black cat waiting at the trap door.

"Oh. Hello."

He pet the animal, getting a purr from the cat before he went outside.

Outside: 12:59 pm local

A pair of shogi doors opened on top of a building, and out came three shihakushō-clad shinigami: Jushiro Ukitake and his two third seats, the semi-competent Kiyone Kotetsu and SantaroKotsubaki. Ukitake quickly tracked down the strongest non-Hollow reiatsu signature in Karakura, and assumed it was Ichigo.

"Kiyone, Santaro, follow me. I think I've found him."

"Aye, sir!"

Ukitake shunpo'ed toward their target, allowing himself to go slow enough to allow his slower officers to follow him.

When they reached their destination, all three were shocked to find out what Ichigo looked like. If Ukitake hadn't watched him die before his eyes, he'd've sworn that he was looking at a dye-job version of Kaien Shiba.

On the ground, Ichigo felt the three shinigamis' presence instinctually.

"Get down here, shinigami: I'm not that bad at this!"

His answer came in the form of three shinigami, one wearing a white haori like Byakuya, suddenly appearing in front of him.

Ichigo quickly made the connection between the similar uniforms and put his hand in his pocket, ready to pull out Kon and fight if need be. _"Another_ captain? What, Kuchiki wasn't enough?"

Ukitake frowned as Ichigo's comment, but he was justified.

Byakuya DID try to kill him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am not your enemy. I am Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division...Rukia's division."

Ichigo still did not trust him. Ukitake couldn't blame him: again, Byakuya, a fellow captain, tried to kill the boy.

He glanced at his subordinates, who, while still shocked over Ichigo's appearance, were ready to strike if the order was given. "Stand down, both of you. We're not here to kill him: we're here to simply talk to him."

Both visibly relaxed, but Ichigo did not.

"Kurosaki-kun, Byakuya informed us of your ability to use Rukia's zanpakutō."

"Did he? Did he almost mention that he fucked up on that last attack of his?"

Ukitake didn't even flinch at Ichigo's harsh language.

"No, but due to your ability to sense us and speak with us, I assumed you still have a large amount of reiryoku."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He didn't get it right: Shirayuki forced me to the right just enough so it wouldn't work. And yes, I've still got her."

Ukitake blinked, clearly surprised.

"Young man, I will now be frank. My mission is to bring you back to the Soul Society-"

Ichigo pulled out the pill at this point.

"Please, let me finish!"

Ichigo paused, but gave Ukitake a nasty glare that promised pain if he didn't like what the captain said.

"My mission is to bring you back to the Soul Society to testify on Rukia's behalf. Your testimony could save her from execution or life imprisonment and simply reduce the sentence to a few weeks of house arrest in the 13th Division barracks."

Ichigo simply stood there, and Ukitake assumed he was thinking about it.

He narrowed his eyes at Ukitake. "And what's stopping you from killing me the second I step foot there?"

"I will put you under the protection of the 13th Division. No one would be able to harm you without my permission, which I will not grant them."

Ichigo went silent. Ukitake assumed that he was thinking it over again.

He couldn't be more wrong.

'Shirayuki? What do you think?'

'..._Ichigo, Jushiro Ukitake is an honorable man. He would not allow you to be harmed under his protection. And this will give us the opportunity to save her should the legal route fail_.'

'Judging from the double-standard I just heard about, legal route won't work either way, but I'll try that first.'

He finally spoke aloud.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

He popped the soul pill into his mouth and exited his body. Kon blinked in confusion. "Back to the shop, Kon."

"But-"

"No buts: I'm not risking my body. And if it isn't in the same condition it's in right now when I get back-"

"Got it!"

Kon knew one thing: his continued existence hinged on Ichigo not being angry enough at him to destroy his pill form.

So, using Ichigo's body, he ran back to the shop.

"So how the hell are we getting to this Soul Society of yours?"

Ukitake unsheathed his blade, making Ichigo nearly draw Shirayuki in exchange.

"Relax, Kurosaki-kun. Or would you prefer Ichigo?"

"I'm not one for formalities."

"Ichigo, then. I'm going to open a Senkaimon, which will take us to the Soul Society. That requires me to use my zanpakutō."

Ichigo walked toward Ukitake, who turned around and stabbed the air, creating a pair of doors, which opened.

"Now, we must be off." All three shinigami walked into the doors, and Ichigo walked in after them.

All while watched by a black cat, which ran back to the Shoten and ran into Urahara.

"Kisuke."

Most would be surprised to hear the cat speak, but Urahara wasn't. After all, Yoruichi Shihōin preferred being in her cat form.

"Yoruichi, as you can see, I'm kind of-"

"Ukitake just showed up and took Ichigo to the Soul Society."

Urahara blinked.

**Then** he spoke.

"Fuckberries."

Sounds like two chapters of _The Snow Has Stopped the Rain_, yes, but as you can tell, it's different enough.

This is where the similarities between_ SHSR _and_ WSR URE_ change, mostly thanks to a certain device in the Dangai.

The second the rescue team goes in, they won't be heading to the Soul Society they expect.

No, not alternate universes. Something else entirely.

It's one of my favorite themes.

Either way, you'll be seeing Tatsuki in the rescue team as well. Another difference.

Also, I was on a bit of a writing binge, so expect another chapter sometime within the next 12 to 72 hours.

Jorn and company decided to start something despite all of us agreeing not to start another coop fic until we cleared out a large percentage of our backlog.

I hate it when people don't stick to the fucking plan.

Wilhelm Scream count: 4

Next Time on _WSR URE_: Ichigo arrives in the Soul Society while Urahara has a major panic attack, making him call for reinforcements and Shirayuki decides to search Ichigo's soul for his true zanpakutō.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 2: Plans do not survive First Contact with Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo was expecting something different.

Instead, he got a dark and creepy tunnel. "I was expecting something a little...brighter."

Ukitake gave Ichigo a smile. "The Dangai is a very dark place, but it keeps the Hollows from easily breaching into the Soul Society."

Ichigo snorted, and would have made a quip about the Dangai not being worth a damn in the world of the living, but the third seats walked past him.

He assumed staying here was a bad idea, and rightly so.

He followed Ukitake to the end of the tunnel, reminded of the old cliché of 'the light at the end of the tunnel'.

Not so much of a cliché if it had a basis in fact.

Not that anyone really knew that.

When they reached the end, Ichigo was in the middle of a square, with a LOT of shinigami facing the four. Six of them wore haori, and Ichigo wouldn't forget Byakuya Kuchiki if his soul depended on it. One of the shorter ones, a woman with twin braids and an orange-lined haori, didn't seem happy to see him.

"Before anyone thinks of making any rash moves, I've placed the young man under the protection of my division. Meaning, Captain Suì-Fēng, arresting him and throwing him into a cell is out of the question." The woman scowled at that. Ichigo got the feeling that she suffered something like what he did when Grand Fisher murdered his mother.

"That does not mean-"

"I'm happy to hear that, Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo looked at another captain, this one being a nondescript brown haired man with glasses. Something about him, though, yelled at Ichigo to attack and end him before he became a threat. He vowed to keep an eye on him.

"Really, Aizen?" The man, identified as Aizen, nodded in response to another captain, this one wearing a pink kimono loosely over his haori. "I would have taken him into my division's care had Captain Ukitake not done so first."

Ichigo didn't trust the son of a bitch.

Too oily, in his opinion.

Shirayuki seemed to agree, but said nothing. Ukitake led Ichigo out of the square, watched the entire time by Aizen.

"Did you mean that, Captain?" Aizen looked back at his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. "Yes, I would have. He deserves a chance to speak on his friend's behalf."

Inwardly, Aizen was not pleased with Ukitake doing it first, however, but we'll come back on that later.

Momo smiled, and Aizen was reminded of how easy it was for him to manipulate people.

Ichigo, on the other hand, seemed...weary of him, judging from the look he gave Aizen.

Either Urahara had warned Ichigo about him or it was something else entirely.

Back in Karakura Town

Chaos. That was the only thing that Urahara could think of.

All of their plans to save the fucking universe hinged on Ichigo, and thanks to Ukitake, they were pulling what the RMS _Titanic_ pulled 90 years before: sinking with no chance of recovery, only instead of 1500 people losing their lives, it would be all of creation.

To quote several people... "We're screwed."

Yoruichi (finally back in human form) smacked Urahara upside the head.

"We're not dead yet, you fool. Ukitake's not stupid: he'll keep Ichigo as far away from Aizen as possible. Just because he seems to be sunshine and lollipops personified doesn't mean he is and Ukitake knows that."

Small mercies were welcomed at this point.

"Still, we need to get him out of there, as well as Rukia." He glanced at Yoruichi. "Well, we should get his friends over here. We were planning on training them anyways, but plans don't seem to survive first contact with the enemy. And in this case, the enemy was Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yoruichi facepalmed.

With Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki

Orihime explained all that she knew to her best friend. Tatsuki knew Ichigo could see ghosts, but this shinigami business was new. "So, this 'Rukia' person gave Ichigo her powers-"

"She was hurt and he was the only choice, from what we've gathered." Tatsuki spared a glance at Chad, but continued. "And now these jackasses are going to try and kill her for a simple mistake? Fuck that: that girl saved our asses by giving Ichigo her powers."

She stood up, sore from sitting cross-legged so long.

"I'm going to help save her."

Orihime was happy she wanted to help, but she had little choice but to point out the one issue in her plan. "Uh, Tatsuki, you don't have any powers."

"Then I'll have Ichigo give me some of his or something!"

"I see."

All turned to face a dark-skinned woman with purple hair sitting in the windowsill.

"Well, this complicates matters."

Tatsuki got ready for a fight, as the woman clearly got there undetected.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Yoruichi Shihōin. I guess you could call me a friend of a friend of Ichigo's. I came here to get Orihime and Sado-kun, but it seems you want in on this, despite being kinda powerless."

Tatsuki snarled at Yoruichi.

"Hey, it's easily solved. I'll take you to Urahara's shop after I get the Quincy boy there."

Tatsuki was tempted to hit her, but somehow doubted she could.

13th Division barracks, Seireitei, July 20th, 2002, 2057 hours local time

Ichigo sat in front of Ukitake and the pink-clad Shunsui Kyoraku, scowling as usual. "So, you just want me to confirm her story?"

"Yes. She told us that she was wounded, and because you had enough reiatsu to see her and the hollow, she decided to risk giving you some of her powers."

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Did she bother saying that I was the reason she got hurt?"

Ukitake blinked. "Excuse me?" "I tried to offer myself up to the Hollow in exchange for my family's safety-don't give me that look; I had no idea what I was doing-and Rukia got hurt saving my ass."

Ukitake blinked in surprise. "Well, she didn't mention that."

Ichigo knew why. "She feels guilty, doesn't she?" If Ichigo's words were a hammer, they'd've hit a nail and drove it down in one strike.

"You are very perceptive, Ichigo." Ichigo gestured to Shirayuki, which was still fastened to his hip. "I've got her zanpakutō, remember? And she's kinda hinted about the guilt the midget feels: something about being afraid of her own sword."

Kyoraku nearly laughed, but he noticed Ukitake's expression and knew exactly why. Kaien Shiba died by Rukia's hands: 50 years could not erase that from her memories. And Sode no Shirayuki _was_ in shikai when that happened.

"It is a long story, and deeply personal to both of us, Ichigo." Ichigo was curious, but he knew better then to pry.

If they needed to tell him, they would.

"Yeah, well, other then Rukia leaving out getting hurt saving me, her story's true. It's not like I wanted to take all of her powers. It just happened."

"But you accepted them, nonetheless."

Ichigo directed a death glare worthy of a certain Kenpachi (not the current one: manga readers know exactly who) at Kyoraku. To Ichigo's credit, Kyoraku DID flinch. "It was either that, or let my family die."

The glare intensified, and Kyoraku muttered something about Ichigo being related to someone.

"Ok, I get it: you wanted to save them, so you took the only option available." Shunsui added 'stop the glaring' under his breath. Ukitake shook his head, clearly amused, and Ichigo looked at him. "Your stories do match up."

Ichigo sighed. "Can I see her?"

Ukitake frowned slightly. "She is in the 6th Division prison, and her brother will not be pleased to see you."

Ichigo scoffed. "Like I give a shit. If he's not trying to save her life, then he doesn't deserve the fucking job. Elder brothers protect their younger siblings no matter what." Both had to admit Ichigo was right about that, however rudely it was said.

Byakuya might have cared for his adopted sister in his own way, but his vow to uphold the law was keeping him from doing what a brother was supposed to be doing.

Within Ichigo's mind

Shirayuki, meanwhile, had decided to find Ichigo's actual zanpakutō during this discussion. Something was off about the cityscape that was Ichigo's mind, mostly because it felt different then a normal shinigami's inner world.

Substitute or not, it should have felt like the reiatsu of a shinigami coursed through it.

Instead, it felt as though a shinigami and a Hollow were fighting, and something else...She couldn't put her finger on it.

Still, the Hollow part didn't make any sense at all.

Her musing was cut off as she sensed something closing in on her location.

Until Ichigo could return her to Rukia, this was both home and prison: if his zanpakutō was awake and discovered her there, he would not be happy.

She waved her hand, dispersing the snow in front of her for over 200 meters, revealing a white-clad figure.

If Shirayuki didn't know any better, she'd say she was looking at Ichigo. But it wasn't him.

This...thing looked just like him, but his skin and hair were as pale as hers, but when he turned to face her and she made eye contact with him, his eyes reminded her of a Hollow with the black sclera and burning amber irises.

He started clapping almost sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to run into our uninvited guest. Bravo on findin' me." She almost felt insulted. Almost, because he looked slightly antsy.

"What are you? You aren't Ichigo, and-" "Give the girl a prize. No shit, I'm not Ichigo. But right now ain't the time for-" Not-Ichigo jumped forward, grabbing Shirayuki and leaping above a bolt of energy that would have skewered them both had the unknown spirit not moved them out of the way. "Fucking wonderful: he found us."

Shirayuki freed herself from the being's grip.

"What are you talking about?"

The white Ichigo looked at the source of the attack.

It was an old man with black hair wearing a slightly tattered black trench coat and orange sunglasses, holding a large sword that vaguely reminded Shirayuki of something Rukia once saw.

Not-Ichigo had a perfect copy of the same sword on his back: massive cleaver-like blade with a guard-and-gripless hilt, which was wrapped in cloth.

"An intruder. I will not tolerate this any more then I tolerate you, cretin."

The white-clad Ichigo copy finally drew the blade, clearly ready to duel with the being in black.

"Sorry, asshole, but she ain't getting hurt as long as she's here. She woke the King to my power, and I owe her!"

Shirayuki was confused.

_Then_ she felt their reiatsu.

Each was dominated by shinigami reiryoku, but the one that saved her had traces of Hollow power.

The other one had traces of...Now she knew why it felt familiar. That fool with the bow, Ishida: the other's power was like the boy's, but far stronger. 'Quincy and Hollow within the same being? That is like putting together fire and kindling.'

The Quincy spirit clearly wanted to destroy both the Ichigo copy and herself.

She materialized her shikai. "I know not what you are, but I will not allow you to simply try and destroy me."

She glanced at the Hollowfied Ichigo.

"It seems you have a lot of explaining to do once we defeat him." He grinned almost psychotically, reminding her of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"That I do. The name's Zangetsu, by the way. Ichigo don't know my name yet, so I don't expect you to know it either."

That meant this was Ichigo's true zanpakutō. Another mystery for later. (AN: MORTAL KOMBAT! No, I'm joking. Play the OC Remix of The Doomsday here: more fitting) Golden energy built up along the blade, and he swung the blade at the dark-clad man.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Blue reiryoku built up along his enemy's blade before he swung it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Wave hit wave, and Shirayuki was VERY confused. Then she realized why: they had the same ability because they had shinigami reiryoku within them, alongside their other energies. The Hollow Zangetsu was more accepting of her, however. That was enough for now.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

She performed her first dance, forming a circle in the ground under the Quincy spirit's feet. He realized that this was dangerous and quickly moved away before the attack destroyed him.

All three spirits drew on Ichigo's massive power, but Shirayuki had one thing up her white sleeve: a completely unknown moveset.

Both Zangetsu and his Quincy counterpart clearly had the same attack, so Shirayuki might be able to tip the scales. "Nice trick, lady!"

She glared at him. "My name is Sode no Shirayuki."

"Fine, I'll call ya Shirayuki!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Both dodged another attack from their Quincy opponent, while Zangetsu returned fire with several weaker Getsugas.

The Quincy spirit hacked through them as if they were nothing, but he failed to remember that he was fighting two opponents at once.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

The Quincy spirit was outflanked by Shirayuki, and was hit by snow, which froze him in a man-sized pillar of ice.

The Hollowfied Zangetsu used something akin to shunpo to appear in front of their opponent, then took the iced-over sword out of the Quincy spirit's hands.

Shirayuki shunpo'ed over and put her blade to Zangetsu's neck. "You owe me a number of answers."

The Hollowfied sword spirit showed no fear. "No need to threaten, Shira: I owe ya for saving me, so I was gonna tell ya everything."

No lie was in his eyes, so Shirayuki withdrew her blade. "What is happening here? Why was he trying to...What _was_ he trying to do?"

Zangetsu chuckled as the second blade disappeared and he placed his cleaver onto his back. "It's a long story. You could probably tell that the King, er, Ichigo, has more then just shinigami powers."

Shirayuki nodded tersely, ready for combat if need be. "Yes, I have. You have Hollow reiryoku."

"That was a necessary evil to survive that son of a bitch. See, every soul's got two sides to them-"

"They can turn into either Hollows or shinigami, depending on the amount of reiryoku they have. Yes, that's basic knowledge."

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes. "What _ain't_ basic knowledge is the fact that every shinigami can unlock their Hollow powers. It's just a super bitch to do it because they're buried so deep, it's not funny."

Shirayuki did NOT like that revelation. Rukia was at risk the longer she stayed with Ichigo. "And you?"

Zangetsu adopted Ichigo's signature scowl. "I had to merge with Ichigo's Inner Hollow just to survive him. And I barely stood a chance." He looked at Shirayuki. "Then you come in and knock both our asses out just being here. You saved me from being turned into a rabid dog. Doubt Ichigo'd like that at all while being spoon-fed this fucker's lies."

Shirayuki wanted to doubt him.

She really did.

But the fact that the other spirit would have usurped Zangetsu's rightful place as the source of Ichigo's power if she were not there AND that he tried to kill her forced her to believe him.

When the evidence was undeniable, doubt was impossible. "You have been at war with him for all of Ichigo's life?"

Zangetsu seemed pained to think about it. "For 11 years, I've been barely avoiding him, staying one step ahead. When I had to absorb the Inner Hollow, that showed how desperate I was not to be consumed by that bastard and turned into a mindless monster. I got my pride, Hollowfied zanpakutō or not."

The ice cracked, and both zanpakutō spirited looked at the pillar. "It seems we have bigger issues then just returning me to Rukia."

Shirayuki had been unknowing thrown into a war for Ichigo's soul the moment Rukia drove her blade into his heart, and she was going to make sure Zangetsu won for Ichigo's sake.

Both drew their weapons, ready to fight as the pillar exploded, and the Quincy Zangetsu (for lack of a better identifier) emerged from his icy prison.

And he was pissed.

Shirayuki adopted a kendo stance as she faced the enemy.

"You are outnumbered and outmatched. Surrender, and we will be merciful."

The Quincy spirit scoffed.

"I will never surrender to you."

He charged at Shirayuki while creating a reishi sword, ignoring Zangetsu. 'That is new.'

She parried the attack, but the blade snapped under the stress of his strike. 'Wonderful. I need to get Ichigo here to resolve this when the opportunity presents itself.'

"HEY, ASSHOLE!"

Quincy Zangetsu turned his head to face his Hollowfied counterpart, who charged one of his attacks at full power.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The wave hit Quincy Zangetsu, but it didn't send him flying like Zangetsu thought. That was fine by Shirayuki, who shunpo'ed behind the Quincy spirit.

"You owe me for what you did earlier."

She thrust her blade close to his chest.

"San no Mai: Shirafune!" Her blade regenerated tip-first, and the Quincy spirit's chest was frozen from the inside out. She withdrew her blade, then kicked him back.

Right toward Zangetsu, who threw a Getsuga Tensho at the spirit.

Shirayuki, now fairly annoyed at being forced to use her third dance, took a small amount of satisfaction from the amount of pain her enemy was in now. Zangetsu, meanwhile, was damn near ready to start a victory dance. For the first time in over a decade, he had won a victory against that Quincy bastard!

"Fuckin' A! Take that, you son of a bitch!"

When the dust cleared, the Quincy spirit was revealed not to be dead.

Then again, he was part of Ichigo's soul: killing him was impossible. But now he had little choice but to retreat.

Not that Shirayuki was going to let him.

Hell hath no fury like a very pissed off female zanpakutō spirit.

Bet you weren't expecting THAT, were you?

Seriously, you all probably had the thought that Zangetsu and Shirayuki meeting would be like in _SHSR._

Instead, I pull out a fight between Zangetsu, Shirayuki and Juhabach Zangetsu.

Speaking of which...

Ichigo is utterly clueless about the war within his soul: after all, he's been depressed since the death of his mother, and adding Rukia's job on top of that will add to the cluelessness.

Hell, he doesn't even know his mother was a Quincy at this point.

But he WILL be learning it long before the Winter War Arc even happens. Be sure of that.

Wilhelm Scream count: 4 (Wow, I didn't pull any out this chapter. Must be slipping)

Next Time on _WSR URE_: We find out what the hell's going on back down in Karakura.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Through the Fire

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 3: Through the Fire and the Flames

Back in Karakura, Ichigo's closest friends (Tatsuki was closer then Chad and Orihime, but they were the closest non-family members he knew, so it stood) arrived at the Urahara Shoten, and waiting for them was the man who owned the place and the woman that they knew as Yoruichi Shihōin, with the arrogant-looking Uryū Ishida looking at Yoruichi like she kidnapped him. She probably did. "Ah, customers! I'm sorry, but-"

The yellow-eyed woman slammed her fist on his head, shutting him up. "Shut up, Kisuke. Come in, children: we have something we need to talk about." Yoruichi sent a look at Uryū, and Tatsuki smirked as the prick walked in, followed by the larger group. They all saw Ichigo sitting at a low-cut table, and Tatsuki KNEW that look.

"Did Ichigo go crazy again? Because I only remember that happening once."

Urahara, still nursing a goose egg on his head, decided to explain. "Well, that's because it isn't Ichigo. It's an artificial soul."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You see, Ichigo was training here, and while he was taking a break outside, he was...kinda taken to the Soul Society. Kon, here-" Kon waved before staring at Orihime's...impressive bust. Tatsuki's foot interrupted that.

'I'll say sorry to Ichigo later.'

"Well, Kon brought his body back here. I asked you here so I can help you train so you can rescue him and Rukia!"

Uryū turned to leave. "And where are you going?"

"This is none of my business, Urahara. Even if I wanted to help, I will not train with-"

Yoruichi pounced on Uryū, and let out some of her restrained reiatsu.

"That's the reiatsu from a typical unsealed 4th Seat. You think that you can train yourself to take on any shinigami in the Soul Society, _none_ of whom have limiter seals? You couldn't take on a _sealed_ lieutenant: what makes you think you can take on an _unsealed_ one?" Uryū had two choices: relent or have the woman that was currently crushing him with her power continue to do so.

Uryū decided pride was rather tasty, and sighed. "I can't train here. None of you know how to help train a Quincy."

"That'd be where you're wrong, brat." All eyes turned to find a blonde man with a bowl-cut and the Karakura high school uniform.

"Ah, Shinji! You're early!"

'Shinji' scoffed. "Kisuke, we're not all going just because that damned Hollow that ended up in Masaki's soul woke up in her kid's."

Uryū finally stood up, remembering his father speaking about a 'Masaki' once, soon after his mother's death. "Who are you talking about? For that matter, who are you?"

Shinji chuckled.

"Oh, me? I'm Shinji Hirako. And that lady I was talking about was Masaki Kurosaki, who just so happened to be your father's adopted sister."

Uryū was now VERY confused about how this tied in to Ichigo. "Wait, Ichigo's mother was your aunt?!"

Thank God for Tatsuki's knowledge of Ichigo's family. "WHAT?!"

Urahara, meanwhile, was looking at Tatsuki, and gauging her reiatsu levels. 'Low, but higher then most humans, even here in Karakura. And she wants in on the rescue mission, so I'm going to need to find a way to get those levels up.'

He just hoped Ichigo didn't kill him for it later.

"Well, if this drama is over, we've got a team to train!" He looked at Uryū. "And since Yoruichi knows how to train you in what you need, young Ishida, she'll be training you!"

Meanwhile...

Shirayuki was pleased with herself.

The Quincy spirit was broken and wasn't going to be causing any problems for her or Zangetsu anytime soon. Zangetsu, meanwhile, was enjoying this far too much to be healthy.

Then again, 11 years of being chased by someone and seeing them on the ground in pain wouldn't be a bad thing. "Do not enjoy yourself too much, Zangetsu. We still need to contact Ichigo and get him here so we can put an end to this once and for all."

She glanced at the unconscious Quincy part of Ichigo's soul.

"Otherwise, this will simply begin again, and I doubt you want that."

Zangetsu looked horrified at that. "Fuck no!"

Shirayuki had to agree with her fellow spirit's sentiment, although not his words. Fighting Quincy Zangetsu was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

She didn't want to ever again.

July 21st, 2002, 1716 hours: en route to 6th Division cell block, Seireitei, Soul Society

Ichigo, escorted by Ukitake and Kyoraku, walked within the halls of the 6th Division, privately enjoying snubbing Byakuya just by being there.

If he could pick his favorite captains at this point, Kyoraku and Ukitake were definitely them. Easy to get along with, kinda approachable and more understanding then the rest of them.

He still had the feeling that they were also not to be screwed with.

"So, how is Rukia doing?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Not well. She's highly-"

Ukitake started coughing and began to collapse, and thanks to his instinctual desire to protect, Ichigo rushed to his side to support him. "Are you OK?"

Ukitake spat out a small amount of blood, but nodded. "It happens."

Ichigo was confused. "Wait, don't you have doctors here? Uh-"

Ukitake understood his confusion. "Unohana doesn't know what it is. I sometimes have coughing spells."

"Sounds like tuberculosis or something."

Ukitake looked at Ichigo, now curious. "Excuse me?"

Ichigo sheepishly chuckled. "Uh, it's a decease in the world of the living. Easily curable with the right medication, though."

Now Ukitake was confused. "Really? The last I heard, humans used herbs for medical reasons."

Ichigo sighed. "Some do, but we've got better medicine nowadays."

Kyoraku chuckled as he helped Ukitake to his feet. "Things change down there quickly, don't they?"

Ichigo didn't respond, as Shirayuki decided to pay him a visit.

'_Ichigo, we...have a situation in here_.'

All three continued walking down the hall, and Ichigo only responded a few seconds later.

'What's up, Shirayuki?'

'_It is a complicated story, but to make it short, you have a VERY chaotic soul_.'

'Not sure whether or not I should be insulted.'

Shirayuki didn't respond. Instead, another voice piped up.

'_**Oi, K-er, Ichigo! We're gonna need you in here when you've got the time**_!'

Ichigo's eyes widened before he blinked. 'Uh, who's the new guy?'

'_**New guy?! I've been here longer then she has**_!'

Shirayuki decided to play mediator.

'_Both of you, stop. We do need you in here as soon as possible, otherwise we are going to have a small war on our hands_.' Ichigo wanted to sigh, but that would've attracted unwanted attention.

'I hope you have one hell of an explanation for this, Shirayuki.'

They arrived at the cell, although Ichigo and Kyoraku were gestured to remain out of Rukia's line of sight.

"Rukia, how are you?"

"Captain Ukitake?"

Ichigo blanched at the depressed tone she had.

"I have someone who wants to see you, Rukia."

"If it's Renji-"

"Oh, no. It's someone I think you'll want to see."

Rukia now sounded perplexed. "Who?"

Ichigo finally gave in and ducked his head into her line of sight, smirking at her. "Me, midget! What, you thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

Back in Karakura

The training session were as follows: Uryū was working with Yoruichi while Orihime and Chad were being taught by both Tessai and Shinji. Tatsuki, who needed more work then all three combined, (but seemed to have the unbreakable will Ichigo had) was being handled by Urahara and a short blonde in a tracksuit by the name of Hiyori Sarugaki.

Urahara had given her something that would let her absorb reishi and reiryoku into her body as quickly as possible without killing her, and now both were firing at her with kido attacks. Well, kido in Urahara's case: mostly low level spells like Sho and Byakurai. Hiyori was blasting at her with the Hollow equivalent, the ubiquitous cero.

Tatsuki used her skills honed via martial arts training to avoid most of the shots, although she was missing the lower half of her top and the upper half was in tatters, barely covering her.

Not that it mattered: Tatsuki was going to knock Urahara's head off.

"Hey, girly!"

She spun around to see Hiyori behind her, charging at her with sword, (she corrected herself by calling it a zanpakutō) ready to hack her in half. Tatsuki narrowly dodged a strike meant to cut her head in half. "Hado 32: **Ōkasen**!"

Tatsuki lost her footing dodging the yellow sideways beam of weaponized reishi, falling to the ground and destroying what was left of her shirt. Other then the sports bra she wore underneath, she was practically topless.

But any embarrassment could wait until Urahara was nursing a few broken bones. She subconsciously channeled reiryoku into her hands and feet: a kind of bootleg shunko, as Yoruichi would later note. She charged at Urahara, who was clearly surprised at Tatsuki's new ability to do that. 'Shit.'

Urahara tried to dodge, but her fist connected with his head, sending him flying back a few feet. And by 'few', read 'thirty and unknowingly into the same boulder that gave him third-degree burns less then six hours earlier'. Didn't mean she wasn't happy about that, though.

Meanwhile, Chad was using that new arm armor of his to launch a sort of energy attack at Shinji, who dodged and returned fire with a cero. Sado knew he couldn't dodge, so he used his arm as a shield. Thankfully, his power's Hollow-like properties allowed him to partly absorb the attack, allowing it to evolve slightly. It changed from the form it first appeared in to something more compact, although the shoulder extension had fused into one piece that was long enough to put it above his head. The white designs were gone, and the magenta-colored pattern became more intricate while the color itself was slightly lighter.

The extension split and Chad launched a more powerful attack at Shinji, who had a harder time dodging the blast due to its' size and speed. "Bakudo 81: Dankū!" Shinji quickly formed a barrier against the attack (it wasn't as powerful as it could've been, but some protection was better then none) and avoided harm. Chad was on his knees, but it was better then being out cold.

"El...Directo. That's what that attack is called."

Shinji could ignore the Hollow-like name of the attack: he knew, to a point, what Sado's power was.

He was improving on the stamina front. Another few days and he'd be able to handle a few dozen seated officers.

Orihime, meanwhile, was doing her best to deflect hado blasts that Tessai was shooting at her, and she was doing a fair job of it, as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui were just not getting through her Santen Kesshun shield.

"I applaud your defenses, Inoue-san, but you cannot stay on the defensive forever! You must attack!"

Orihime, on the other hand, was too scared of her only offensive attack, Tsubaki's Koten Zanshun. She would have to be creative, as killing Tessai was not on her to-do list.

Tessai, on the other hand, was ready to go on the offensive once more with one of the most powerful kido attacks in his massive arsenal in order to force Orihime to go on the offensive.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!" Ten bolts of spiritual pink energy appeared around Tessai. "Hadō 91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Orihime paled at the attack coming toward her, but her will was ironclad. She had an idea.

If she couldn't attack without harming the target irrecoverably, she would turn her enemy's attack against _them._

"Shiten Kōshun, I reject!" Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon and Tsubaki launched out from her hairclips and formed a sort of pyramidal barrier around her, which absorbed the attack. And due to Tsubaki's offensive abilities, it was reflected back at Tessai.

'Son of a-'

The attack hit him instead, and Tessai screamed in pain for a moment.

Orihime blinked confusedly in her ditzy sort of way. She quickly rationalized it away. 'Technically, I didn't harm him. He harmed himself.'

With Uryū, training was a bit of a bitch.

Mostly because of Yoruichi's speed. She couldn't train him in the use of Quincy techniques (both of them knew that) but she could train him in refining his Hirenkyaku, as shunpo was used in more or less the same manner.

But if anyone could say anything, it was that Yoruichi was much better at shunpo then Uryū was at Hirenkyaku. She at least ten times faster then he was, and Uryū knew she was holding back.

Despite that, Uryū just couldn't get her in his sights long enough to get off a shot.

Of course, this was a modified version of tag, and Yoruichi would allow him to shoot at her as long as he kept up his speed.

She, of course, had to touch him, but considering the speed difference, Yoruichi was actually going easy on Uryū.

He was improving, however, although not at the speed Tatsuki and the others were.

Still, they would, all of them, be ready to rescue Ichigo and Rukia by the week's end.

Back in the Soul Society

Rukia Kuchiki could say she was used to the unexpected.

When she was forced to make Ichigo a substitute shinigami, she thought quickly and decisively.

When she realized that she was going to be executed, she was depressed (mostly at Ichigo's death) but resolute, accepting her fate.

But seeing Ichigo Kurosaki alive and well, in the Soul Society?

That was a shock she was not prepared for.

She tried speaking, but only things that _sounded_ like words escaped her mouth.

In short, her thought process was 'Wha...?'

Ichigo, meanwhile, braced himself as Rukia's mental OS rebooted.

'Eardrums, brace for impact.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

All parties winced at the yell that escaped Rukia. It was always surprising how someone so small could be so damn _loud._

She then remembered the other visitors, those being her captain and 8th Division captain Shunsui Kyoraku. She flushed in embarrassment before slightly bowing in respect to both before returning her glaring gaze to Ichigo, who was checking his ears for bleeding associated with broken eardrums. "Sheesh, no need to yell, Rukia."

Rukia's temper flared slightly for the first time in four days as she walked to the bars of her cell and grabbed them while glaring at Ichigo. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

Ichigo's answer was just like him: straight to the point. "I'm here to rescue you, Rukia."

Both captains looked at Ichigo, with Kyoraku raising an eyebrow. "Legally! If I wanted to break her out, coming here with two captains would be suicide!"

Rukia was tempted to facepalm.

Ichigo was not subtle, so why was he trying the legal way to get her out of this? Better yet, why were they even letting him try?

At this point, Rukia finally noticed what was wrong with this picture.

The massive sword on Ichigo's back was gone. Instead, Sode no Shirayuki, in her sealed state, was hanging from his belt.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo finally noticed the staring. "Oh. Yeah, she's still here." He was slightly embarrassed now.

But Rukia was more ashamed. "I ruined your life. If I were any better, you would still be a normal human."

'She's being stupid. I might not've wanted this at first, but she gave me a gift, not a curse.' '_**Smooth, Ichigo. Now tell her that, then get your ass in here**_!'

Ichigo scowled at the voice of the other, but it had a point. "Stop being an idiot, Rukia. You gave me a gift. Now I can defend my friends and family when Hollows go after them."

Rukia tried to argue with that, but Ichigo suddenly grabbing onto one of the the cell bars stopped her. "The Hollows would've found me eventually. You saved my life, now let me return the favor, damn it!"

Ichigo was not going to let her die. Stubborn, but that was Ichigo for you.

"You know, I think it's time to go, Ichigo." Ichigo glanced at Kyoraku, nodding.

"I'll be back later, Rukia." The group left the cell block, not noticing a trace of black reiatsu enter Rukia's hand.

Neither did Rukia, for that matter.

13th Division barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society, 1745 hours local time

Ichigo entered the former quarters for the 13th Division's deceased lieutenant, Kaien Shiba.

The two third seats said something about irony, as Ichigo looked a LOT like him. ("It's like Kaien-dono never left!" "Shut up, Kiyone! It's more like Kaien-dono took a long vacation and just came back!")

After yelling at them to shut the hell up, they paled and ran off, screaming something about Ichigo acting just like Kaien at that moment. He walked over to the bed, not comfortable using someone else's bed, even if they were dead and wouldn't technically mind. He laid himself up against the wall, entering his inner world at will.

When he opened his eyes, he discovered that his cityscape was having a bit of a snowstorm.

"Well, at least it's not rain."

"Amen to that, King!"

Ichigo spun around, facing a whitewashed copy of himself in a matching shihakushō. Shirayuki stood off to his left, casting a glance at a small icy dome a few meters away. Ichigo blinked three times in confusion.

"That's kinda creepy. Why does my zanpakutō look like me?" The clone scoffed. "Not like I chose to look like this!" Shirayuki, again, decided to play mediator. "That's enough, both of you. We have larger problems to take care of." Ichigo's nameless zanpakutō snapped his fingers. "That's right! Hey, can you hear my name?" He spoke his name, and while Shirayuki heard Zangetsu's name as clear as a bell, Ichigo once more had the feeling of wax in his ears.

"Sorry, but no."

Shirayuki sighed. "My presence is responsible for that. I am still technically Ichigo's primary zanpakutō. But that is not the biggest problem-"

The dome cracked, and all glanced at it. "Shirayuki?" "THAT is the biggest problem."

The dome exploded, and a tall man dressed in black emerged from it. Ichigo and Zangetsu drew their respective swords, the former releasing Shirayuki's shikai in the process.

Shirayuki herself saw that they were clearly in sync despite not knowing one another's name nor wielding the same blade. The man noticed Ichigo's presence for the first time.

"I was hoping to avoid this, Ichigo."

"I should really be surprised that you know my name." The spirit extended his hand, expecting a sword to appear in his hand.

It didn't. "I beat you, asshole: I ain't giving you a chance to try and absorb my mind again!"

"So I have gathered. I am Ichigo's power: it is my right-"

"Like HELL it is!"

Shirayuki stepped in to end the confusion and the coming battle.

"You BOTH are." She looked at Ichigo. "Both of them are two sides of your power. Zangetsu-" She gestured to the whitewashed Ichigo, although Ichigo himself still couldn't hear his name. "Is your zanpakutō, but due to the actions of the other, he was forced to merge with your...Hollow powers."

Her arm then gestured to the black-clad man. "I sensed the same sort of power that that fool Ishida has, meaning you are a Quincy and that he is the embodiment of your Quincy powers."

Ichigo blinked. "What. The. Fuck. If you guys are part of my soul, why the hell are you fighting?!"

The Quincy spirit scowled at that. "I will not allow you to stay as a shinigami. You will be exposed to needless harm."

"Shinigami, Quincy, what the fuck does it matter?! I choose one or the other, I'm putting myself at risk! So stop fighting, damn it!"

The Quincy part of his power was clearly surprised by Ichigo's proclamation, but pressed on. "Then you must choose: the Hollow cretin-" Zangetsu snarled at that. "Or me."

Ichigo chose the option no one thought of, as usual. "How about both, old man? I can't protect anything if my soul's at war with itself. So stop trying to kill Shirayuki and him, or I'll fight you myself." Shirayuki's shikaied blade glowed with power as Ichigo spoke. The Quincy spirit admitted defeat, as he would not and could not go against his master.

"Very well, Ichigo. Unlike him, you do not need to know my name in order to truly use my power. It is yours to command."

Ichigo's veins glowed a light blue at this, and all but the Quincy avatar of Ichigo's power were shocked to see it. "Be warned, Ichigo: this power is yours, but you must learn to control it. When you are truly ready, seek me out." The spirit disappeared, using the Quincy equivalent of shunpo.

Zangetsu fell onto his back, finally relaxing. "Finally: fucker has to leave me the hell alone now. Thanks, King!"

Ichigo sealed his copy of Shirayuki, returning the blade to the sheath. "Why are you calling me that?" Zangetsu poked his head out of the snow. "Side effect of merging with the Hollow. At least I'm not completely crazy and trying to kill you. If Shirayuki didn't show up, that's exactly what he would've done to me!" Ichigo shuttered at that thought.

His soul would be in chaos if that happened. "So, how the hell are we getting Shirayuki back to Rukia?"

Zangetsu snorted as he got to his feet. "Seriously doubt those idiots'll just let us hand her over to Rukia."

Shirayuki bristled at that. "They are not idiots!"

Ichigo gave Shirayuki a look. "He's got a point, Shira. They won't just let me hand you over to her."

Shirayuki's face was marred by a scowl.

Zangetsu DID have a point, rude remark or not. "Then we will need a plan."

"A damn good one."

Whoops, did Ichigo just screw over the old man?

Of course he did. And it's about fucking time someone showed that happening.

Now that we know Hollow Ichigo, whom we've assumed was just the Inner Hollow for over a decade, is, in reality, _Zangetsu_ _himself_, it's time he got what he deserved: his rightful place as the avatar of Ichigo's shinigami powers.

And the old man just got shafted. My revenge for what clearly happened in canon.

As for the rescue team, it is as follows:

Ichigo Kurosaki (In Soul Society)

Uryū Ishida

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado

**Orihime Inoue**

Tatsuki Arisawa

Yoruichi Shihōin

Shinji Hirako

Hiyori Sarugaki

The latter two are for support: unless the shit hits the fan, they will not be fighting, meaning they'll be wearing those fancy reiatsu-concealing cloaks Urahara developed.

And you know the shit is going to hit the fan: in my fics, it ALWAYS does.

Wilhelm Scream count: 5

Next Time on _WSR URE_: The Rescue Team in the world of the living heads out, although they have a...slight setback.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Now You've Done It

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 4: Now You've Done It

Recap: In May 2002, Ichigo Kurosaki gained the powers of a shinigami from Rukia Kuchiki, and he performed her duties while she recovered from her injuries. In July, Ichigo performed the impossible: using the shikai of Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's zanpakutō. Three days later, Jushiro Ukitake went to Karakura in order to recover Ichigo and bring him back to testify in Rukia's defense. Urahara, meanwhile, began training Ichigo's comrades in order to rescue both him and Rukia. Now, one week later, the Rescue Team is ready for the journey through the Dangai.

They just don't know what they're about to run into...

Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan, August 1st, 2002, 1:00 am local time

The team was ready as they could be.

They were missing the heaviest hitter (that being Ichigo) but Tatsuki, Shinji and Hiyori could easily make up for the difference.

Tatsuki now matched Chad in terms of overall spiritual power, but other then her ability to channel reiatsu into her body, akin to Yoruichi's shunko, which would allow her to deflect zanpakutō strikes to a point, she had no actual powers. Thankfully, she COULD perform kido, thanks to Urahara: she had hado spells one, four, eleven, thirty-one and thirty-three and bakudo spells one, four, nine and thirty in her new arsenal. The thirties-level spells were a bit harder to use at the moment, but she had them regardless.

Uryū's speed had doubled, and since he didn't put on the Senrei glove, the chances of him losing his powers in the Soul Society were non-existent. Chad was also more then capable of handling himself against at least a third seat level shinigami, although Urahara assumed he could fight half the lieutenants in the Gotai 13 to a standstill.

Orihime, meanwhile, while improving her defensive abilities and her reiatsu reserve, had done little in the way of offensive training. However, she did learn a few kido techniques from Tessai when he discovered that her sole offensive attack was dependent on willpower, and Orihime was not an actual fighter.

Indirect ranged attacks with hado spells would work best with her.

All of them were ready, and so was their way in.

They all stood in Urahara's training area, with the man himself standing in front of a massive wooden structure. "Welcome, everyone! It's been a hard road for all of you this past week, but I can easily say this!" He whipped out the fan, fanning himself like an idiot. "You all won't die immediately!"

Tatsuki facefaulted at Urahara's comment.

The shopkeeper then got serious. "I would put you up against the best of my old division, and my bets would be on all of you winning."

Uryū looked around, looking for the only adult female member of what he had privately coined the 'Urahara Torture Squad'. "Where is Yoruichi?"

"Right here."

He looked down, finding a black cat sitting in front of him. Shinji and Hiyori were snickering their asses off.

"...You're a cat." "Nothing escapes you, do they, Uryu-bo?"

Like Byakuya before him, Uryū had been given Yoruichi's nickname for her formal male students. (In the Soul Society, Byakuya felt pity for a moment for reasons he could not comprehend and Suì-Fēng's anger began to perk up to the surface as she snapped a pen in two while doing her paperwork) And like Byakuya, Uryū (unwillingly) went along with it. She was a good teacher when it came to shunpo, which meant she helped refine his Hirenkyaku to the point it was at now. "Now, since most of you are humans, I had to build this thing behind me." Urahara gestured to the device behind him. "This is a matter/reishi converter. Normally, only non-corporeal beings like shinigami and Hollows can move freely between this world and the next."

Uryū finished it for him, albeit more like a question then anything. "This will turn us into reishi so we can get into the Soul Society without needing Ichigo or you to konso us?"

The bucket man fanned himself, nodding. "Yup! Now, I'm going to hijack the Soul Society's connection to open a Senkaimon, which will allow you to enter the Dangai and get to the Soul Society." His eyes were narrowed at this point. "You've got five minutes to get through. Otherwise, you're dead."

And he wasn't going to be killing four humans if he had any say in the matter.

Tessai began channeling power into the converter while Urahara opened the Senkaimon.

"Go! And I'd better not see you until you bring Ichigo back here!"

The team ran through, and Urahara _then_ remembered a major problem. "Oh, fuckberries. The Kōtotsu makes its' pass today."

The Dangai

Shinji knew the Dangai better then most, but he still had the urge to say it.

"This place is fucking creepy."

Tatsuki had to agree. "Yeah, and we have to go through this place?"

Yoruichi decided to explain a bit about the Dangai. "This place was once a penal colony. The walls are encompassed by the Kōryū, or Wresting Flow. Do not touch them, or you will be trapped and will eventually be killed."

Uryū got the point, as he was about to examine the Koryu. "Noted. Now, we have less then five minutes to reach the-"

A rather ominous sound reached their ears. Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Son of a bitch."

What appeared to be a bullet train with an eye was charging at them. "It's the Kōtotsu! Run!" No one needed to be told twice as they began running like the Grim Reaper was after them. Tatsuki glanced at Yoruichi. "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"Remember when I said this was once a penal colony? THAT was to make sure no one loitered outside the safety of their cells!" The bullet train from hell (not literally) was catching up, and there was no way they could outrun the damn thing.

Cue Orihime's brass balls in using the Shun Shun Rikka.

She deployed the three primary shield spirits, causing Yoruichi to panic. "Orihime, NO!" "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

The shield deployed, but this minor mistake was about to have severe consequences for all.

Interlude/Explanation

(Image of a blackened stage)

Voice of the Author: Ok, I know what you're saying.

(A spotlight turns on, revealing the Author in a shihakushō with a sheathed kilj on his left hip)

Author: 'What the hell is he doing making an author's note in the middle of the story?' Well, this couldn't wait for the end of the chapter. (Turns head to left) URAHARA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! (Faces camera) It's extremely important.

(Kisuke Urahara, now wearing a shihakushō, walks onto the stage)

Urahara: Yare, yare, what is it, Author-san?

Author: We're explaining the Dangai at the moment.

Urahara: Ah, and with it the unique power that it has!

(A chart appears behind the two)

Urahara: As all _Bleach_ readers with basic knowledge know, the Dangai is the only way to get through to either the world of the living or the Soul Society without using a Hell Butterfly to guide you past it. What you do NOT know is that time itself is highly fluxed there!

Author: (Shakes head at Urahara's antics) During the Ryōka Invasion Arc in canon, the Rescue team ran into the Kōtotsu. When Orihime's brass balls decided to drop and she used her Santen Kesshun to save their asses, she inadvertently created a temporal event, sending them back in time approximately one week.

(Author evilly smirks, and Urahara begins to fear for his life)

Urahara: Uh, Author-san?

Author: Relax. I just plan to send them back a LOT further then a week. Besides, they'll rescue Ichigo and Rukia. They'll just have more help then they thought.

Urahara: Ah, you're sending them back in time to...when?

Author: That's for me to reveal. Now, time for _you_ to suffer for putting that orb of death in Rukia.

(Snaps fingers and Kratos from _God of War_ appears stage right a'la Q)

Kratos: What is this sorcery?!

Author: (Points at Urahara) He did it! (Dives offstage as Kratos begins his assault)

(End interlude)

Unknown location within the Soul Society, unknown time

A Senkaimon opened in the middle of a forest, spewing out seven figures, the largest of which performed a perfect three-point landing. The rest either hit the ground or the trees, which is exactly what happened to Shinji Hirako, who screamed upon impact.

Yoruichi impacted on his crotch, resulting in another one.

"Damn it, Orihime, what the FUCK were you thinking?!"

Orihime, half buried in a crater, gave Yoruichi a heated glare. Uncharacteristic, yes, but really, could you blame her?

"It was either that or we all died."

Yoruichi had to concede the point to Orihime: she was right. Thankfully, Tatsuki got herself out of the ground, and asked the obvious question.

"So, this is the Soul Society?" She looked upwards, noticing something wrong. "Yoruichi, are the stars supposed to be like that?"

Yoruichi got off of Shinji, then looked upwards.

The stars looked...off.

Despite being in different dimensional plains, the stars were the same in each world. Hence, stellar drift occurred at the same rate in each one. And most souls were good at tracking how far the stars drifted over their long lives.

"No, they aren't. In fact, they look like the stars from around 50 years ago."

Yoruichi was tempted to hit Orihime. "You sent us five decades into the past, you fool!"

They were lucky that her reality-bending powers could get them back into the Dangai, otherwise they would be stuck there for five decades hiding from the Gotai 13.

_Not_ something they wanted nor needed.

"So, Orihime, since you seem to be the only one-"

"MIYAKO! STOP!"

Yoruichi would have paled if she weren't a cat at the moment.

'This is NOT possible.'

In the distance, a woman shunpo'ed from tree to tree before landing in their clearing.

Yoruichi KNEW her. It was Miyako Shiba, Kukaku's sister-in-law. They were sent back in time to the night Miyako and Kaien Shiba died.

It was a good thing Kisuke had packed a Kikanshinki into Shinji's rucksack before sending them off. It was a precaution if they accidentally ended up in Rukongai and in the middle of a shinigami patrol. If it was charged with enough reiatsu, the damn thing could erase or alter anyone's memories.

Even the Captain-General could be affected if enough was poured in. Another shinigami entered the clearing, and all but the shinigami were surprised to see that he was practically a clone of Ichigo, sans black hair. And a royal-blue hilted katana rather then either then the massive sword he was known to wield or Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki.

"Uh...what the fuck?"

The woman glanced at the newcomers, and Tatsuki was ready for a fight if need be as she channeled reiryoku into her body.

A wise choice as the woman charged at her, sword drawn. "Son of a bitch!" Tatsuki caught the blade, but the raw force sent both of them flying in the other direction.

"Follow them!" The Rescue Team ignored Kaien, but he was doing anything but ignoring _them._

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tatsuki, meanwhile, was barely fending off Miyako's attacks, and the shinigami was looking more and more dead as time went on. The body was beginning to degrade rapidly before Tatsuki's sickened eyes.

"That's just fucking wrong." She kneed Miyako in the gut, then wrenched her zanpakutō out of her hand before delivering a powerful strike to her head, knocking her five meters to the left before both impacted the ground. Tatsuki was thankful that she was now armed, because that woman was about to counterattack, even though her body was almost liquified and...

"What. The. FUCK?" Something had devoured the woman from the inside out. And judging from the mask, it was a Hollow.

To quote a certain action movie... "You are one UGLY motherfucker."

Kaien arrived seconds later, followed by the rescue team. The Ichigo lookalike glared at Tatsuki. "What the hell did you do?!"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Buddy, I think you should be looking at the thing that ATE her from the inside out."

Kaien stepped back for a moment, then glared at the Hollow, which was fucking UGLY. And was now laughing.

"Ah, another shinigami! I will enjoy devouring you as well!" Kaien started twirling his zanpakutō in his hand. Tatsuki wondered what the hell he was doing when Kaien spoke again. "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!" The sword transformed into a hybrid trident with a blue tassel hanging from it, and he charged in, screaming bloody murder. Of course, the second he struck, the blade disintegrated. "What the hell?!" It cackled, almost amused. "Once every night, I can destroy and absorb a zanpakutō!"

"Destroy THIS, asshole! Hado 1: Sho!" The Hollow was pushed back before it could strike Kaien and, according to history, possess him.

Kaien glared at Tatsuki. "What the fuck are you doing?! This is my fight!"

"A fight you're _losing,_ jackass! At least take some fucking help!"

Kaien was clearly not ready to handle someone like Tatsuki. Then he felt her reiatsu: strong, but _definitely_ human.

"How the hell did you learn the shinigami arts? Better yet, how the hell did you GET here? You're human."

"One, the name's Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa. And two-"

The Hollow got back onto its' feet, clearly pissed off. "We've got bigger problems." She twirled her newly acquired sword around once or twice, not sure if she should really be using it.

"So, any plans other then not getting eaten?" Kaien scoffed. "No. I'm not exactly used to being disarmed: it's...never happened." That settled that.

"Here." She tossed Miyako's zanpakutō into his hands. "You need it more then I do." The rescue team arrived less then 15 seconds later. "Well, this complicates matters."

If Kaien lived, the timeline would be massively screwed over. Ichigo might not even exist. On the other hand, Yoruichi had seen Kukaku and Ganju after he died.

Preserving history and personal interests: not a good combination. 'Now I know why everyone hates temporal mechanics.'

Kaien looked at Shinji and Hiyori, still wearing those cloaks. "Uh, what the hell's going on?"

Shinji cast him a glance. "Long story, not enough time to tell it."

The Hollow launched its' tentacles at them, forcing all of them to either shunpo or dodge via other means. "Don't touch the tentacles! If that happens, you're as good as dead!" It was a good thing Yoruichi read the reports on this thing: she knew how to fight it.

Chad deployed his armor, firing an El Directo at the Hollow's center right leg, breaking it. "Damn you!" "Hey, fuckface!" The Hollow looked at Tatsuki. Big mistake.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning exited her palm, burning off several of the tentacles. "Oi, neko lady! Is this thing like a hydra or what?!"

Yoruichi shook her head in the negative. "No, but burning the tentacles off from a distance may make this easier." Uryū formed his bow and began firing at it, but the Hollow, despite being so large and unwieldy looking, dodged most of the arrows.

"A Quincy?! Interesting: I'd like to know what you taste like!" Uryū scoffed. "A twisted monster like you doesn't deserve to reincarnate."

"Twisted monster?! How dare you! I have a heart, you know!" Uryū fired off two more shots, blasting off a pair of tentacles. "Really? Hollows are heartless monsters, mindless to the point that you don't know anything but hunger."

The Hollow laughed at Uryū's taunt. "Ah, but I have a name: Metastacia! And I regret many things I've done. Like that shinigami girl: I regret not having the time to properly devour her!"

Tatsuki snarled. That was it. This thing died NOW. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31: Shakkahō!" A red ball of fiery energy formed in Tatsuki's hand before she fired it. It wasn't as powerful as one fired from a shinigami third seat or a lieutenant, but it was enough to fry all but three of the tentacles off its' back.

"YOU BITCH!" At this point, another shinigami had shunpo'ed into the clearing. This one wore a white haori and had white hair, and had a pair of swords connected by a rope with several charms hanging from it.

Yoruichi remembered Jushiro Ukitake, and to be frank, she REALLY didn't want him here. The confused captain blinked as he saw all of the people there, but at the moment, he had a Hollow to kill and a third seat to avenge. Asking just what the hell was going on could wait.

Of course, he wasn't getting the chance, as that damned illness of his made an unwelcome return and he began having a coughing fit. Metastacia cackled. "And I get a captain, instead!"

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

A blast of snow hit Metastacia in the side and back, freezing the tentacles in place before a VERY angry looking Rukia Kuchiki charged at the Hollow, Sode no Shirayuki in shikai form in hand. She struck twice, once destroying the tentacles before striking the Hollow's mask, killing it. "NO! I CAN'T-" Metastacia fell silent as he disintegrated into reishi, and all three 13th Division shinigami started looking at their unknowing allies. "Shinji Hirako? What are you-"

Shinji pulled out the overcharged memory modifier. "Sorry, but we can't exactly talk right now."

Yoruichi hit Kaien in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Grab him and run!" Tatsuki didn't ask any questions and just did as she was told.

"Wait just a mom-" Shinji triggered the device, and they remembered nothing.

Except, of course, Kaien's death.

About 800 meters away, 15 minutes later

The rescue team had hidden themselves inside a cave, and Tatsuki was wondering just what the hell was going on.

"So, neko lady, care to explain who this guy is and why he looks like Ichigo?" Yoruichi would have pinched her nose had she been able. "His name is Kaien Shiba. And his relationship with Ichigo is...complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it, because I want to know why we had to drag him along!" Shinji had enough.

"Because he was supposed to die today." Yoruichi was tempted to claw Shinji's eyes out for being so blunt.

Tatsuki, meanwhile, was thankful for clear-cut explanations for once. But that begged a question. "Wait, _supposed_ to?" Yoruichi took over at this point.

"Yes. That Hollow from earlier, Metastacia, possessed his body and tried to kill Rukia. But it appears we have changed history."

Hiyori snorted. "Yeah, right." She hooked a thumb at Shinji. "That Kikanshinki the dickhead used screwed with their memories: they'll remember him dying."

Orihime pointed at herself. "But it didn't work on me."

Shinji explained that part away easily. "That was the standard model. This thing's only got enough power enough for one use, but it's powerful enough to make the Captain-General think he was a six year old girl if we wanted to."

All of them gave a chuckle at that.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, why the hell does he look like Ichigo?" Yoruichi debated not telling them, but Shinji would do it anyways, so she decided to do it. "He's Ichigo's cousin."

The look of 'WTF' on their faces was more then enough to make Hiyori laugh her ass off. "H-How the fuck is he Ichigo's cousin?! He's, well, _dead!"_

"I hope you remember Isshin Kurosaki, Arisawa, because Isshin is Kaien's uncle." Chad and Uryū were shocked into silence. Orihime, ditz that she was, hummed in deep thought, trying to connect the dots.

Tatsuki, on the other hand... "Isshin's a fucking shinigami?!" Kaien groaned as he woke up. "Stop screaming, girl: you're loud enough to wake the dead."

Ironic as that was, Kaien had no time to appreciate it as he remembered what happened. "What the hell?! Where-" "Lieutenant."

Kaien slowly looked at the cat that was Yoruichi. "Shut up and listen very closely, because I am not going to repeat myself."

Yes, I just saved Kaien Shiba. Deal with it.

This won't create a temporal paradox, as Metastacia did absorb some of Kaien's soul when he destroyed Nejibana.

Meaning Aaroniero will still have Kaien's appearance and a copy of Nejibana when the time comes, so don't worry about that.

(Looks off into distance)

Author: Speaking of worrying-

(CRASH!)

(Urahara flies overhead, bloodied, brushed and Wilhelm screaming)

Author: Looks like Kratos is enjoying himself.

(Kratos jumps out, Blade of Olympus in hand, going after Urahara)

Wilhelm Scream count: 7 (8 if you include the AN Urahara one, which we won't)

Next Time on WSR URE: The Rescue Team, plus an unwilling Kaien, force their way back into the Dangai and back to 2002, and the real rescue mission begins!

Ja Ne!


	6. Reviews answered 1

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Answering the reviews, part 1

(The Author walks onto the stage)

Author: Ok, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first installment of answering WSR URE's reviews. This is a necessary evil, as I have a large number of them, so please, don't bother complaining about it.

(Looks at clipboard)

Author: Ok, first up is edboy4926, who simply says variations of 'great work' in almost every review.

(Flips page over) Next is WarriorServent, who had only posted one review. Regardless, thank you for reading the original version and this one.

(An explosion is heard as Grimmjow runs past the Author onstage, followed by a vengeful Kratos)

Author: (shakes head) Someone pissed somebody off.

Grimmjow: GRAN RAY CERO!

(Author's eyes widen with accompanying old car horn sound before pulling out the Portal Gun)

Author: Fuck THIS.

(Fires blue at the ground before firing orange off to the left and jumping in, dodging the GRC and reappearing somewhere backstage)

Author: (dusts himself off) Well, now that THAT is over with...(Pulls out clipboard and flips to next page) Next is potterfanforever, who has grand total of three reviews. All of which I will answer.

Review 1: hopefully Ichigo gets to use his true Zanpakutō , even if i do not like the way his duel Zanpakutō looks, personalty i like his Shikai Version 2 looks , but i can see his Bankai Zanpakutō being duel bladed as twin short swords .  
will he learn of his Shiba heritage and embrace it?  
what effects on Sode no Shirayuki and with Rukia when she regains he powers from Ichigo , and i do hope you do not have them to be able to use each others swords.

Author: Well, Ichigo and Rukia using each other's zanpakutō was part of the original challenge, so no, potter, it's happening. As for being Ichigo being (I.e, acting like) an typical Shiba? The closest Ichigo will get to that is dealing his father. He is not cheerful or happy. He almost always had a scowl on his face. As for Zangetsu's form? I'll deal with that explanation in detail later on in the fic, but he will be using all three versions of Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu throughout the storyline. Some things just work without needing to be changed.

Review 2: a few of the Visored ahas shown up early and Ichigo has learned the has more sides to his power, it was a good chapter even if some of the paragraphs had dialog from more then one person making it a bit hard to fallow.  
I like Tatsuki and always thought she got screwed over compared to her other friends and could not fight with them.

Author: (Shrugs) It's my style of writing: most of the time I leave it up to the readers to figure who's saying what unless the text indicates otherwise.

The Vizards were actually a necessary evil, as they know about White and Masaki (what, you think they hide in that fucking warehouse 24/7/365? They have to come out eventually, and they'll be going 'WTF is going on' to Urahara, who will have to tell them about what happened) and they're actually scared shitless about Ichigo's inner Hollow. Who also happens to be Zangetsu.

Tatsuki going along with the Rescue Team? That was practically mandatory. Other then the Big Four (Ichigo, Uryū, Chad and Orihime) and the Kurosaki family, she is the most spiritually aware person in Karakura, especially after the Menos debacle. Besides, she's able to beat the living crap out of anyone, and I have plans for her.

And finally, review 3: you saved Kaien, good job, i do like it when he lives in some form but my fave is a reincarnation fic where Ichigo gains Kaien memories, but Nejibana dose not suit Ichigo unless Ichigo's massive Reiryoku pushes Nejibana to a level past would have when Kaien had it and pushed it to its fullest limit

now you have one of 2 options , one is use Orihime powers to get back or spend the next fifty years training the kids, and boy can Ichigo use that time if he was there on his control. he really need to learn how to reseal his sword to normal size sword, i believe its possabe if he just put enough time and effort in to it.  
in those 50 years Kaien could acheve Bankai and move to captain level

Author: If you think I'm THAT stupid, think again. Hiding in the Soul Society is impossible: why the hell do you think Urahara and co, plus the Vizards, hide in the world of the living? Besides, them staying in the past creates a temporal paradox, something I wish to avoid. Like the last chapter preview said, this was a detour: they WILL be going back to their own time next chapter WITH Kaien.

And how you knew I was going to use Orihime to get them back is fucking scary. Stay the hell away from my head: there's only enough room for me and my insanity.

As for Ichigo sealing Zangetsu...not happening.

(Subzero and Hitsugaya (in bankai, no less) appear overhead, fighting and sending sharp icicles toward the Author)

Author: Why me? (Jumps offstage and lands in dressing room) Christ, can't they fight outside? (Flips page) Ok, last but not least is French reviewer Phantom Claire. Problem is, I can't understand a word of French, so if anyone can properly translate the reviews, please, tell me. (Looks at list and smiles) Well, that's it for this review answering session. When I've got enough of them, I'll answer them with another one. I'll see the lot of you on the next-

Ichigo: (Faint, but clearly) GETSUGA TENSHO!

Author: Son of a BITCH. (Gets hit and Wilhelm Screams)


	7. Chapter 5: Right Place, Right Time

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 5: Right Place, Right Time

Kaien Shiba was not pleased about Yoruichi's story, but considering the clothes on the humans (they were nothing like the ones he saw the last time he was down there) and the time effects within the Dangai, he had little choice but to believe her.

"And I'm supposed to be dead?" "Kukaku and Ganju told me about it when I visited them 20 years from now."

Kaien groaned as he thought about it. He wanted to run home and tell his siblings that he was perfectly fine. If he did that, history would change. But at that moment, he didn't care. "I need to see my family, tell them that I'm fine-"

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa."

Golden energy wrapped around Kaien's midsection, stopping him in his tracks. "The fuck?!"

Shinji shook his head as he lowered his hand. "Look, Kaien, I know you want to tell them you're fine, but right now, we gotta let things play out as is." Shinji DID want to charge in sword swinging after Aizen, but that was anything but an option. Even if the son of a bitch wasn't prepared for it, the rest of the Vizards deserved their shot at the fucker.

"Oi, Inoue-chan, can you open up that tear into the Dangai? We need to get going." Kaien struggled against the bonds, but unlike his younger cousin, who had dealt with Rukia's weaker-then-his-level of reiatsu, Shinji had a lot more then Kaien did.

Orihime nodded, then deployed all of her fairy spirits. "Ok, a tear into the Dangai. I can do this." She closed her eyes, then adopted a stern look on her face. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki might not've been made to do this, but Orihime's abilities were flexible, and he hacked open a small tear between dimensions. "Santen Kōshun, I reject!" Three of the spirits launched into the rift, and widened it enough for entry.

"I don't think I can do this for long..." "Long enough. Chad, grab Kaien! Everyone, into the tear!" Kaien struggles intensified, but Chad picked him up easily and entered the tear, followed by the shinigami/Vizards of the group.

Tatsuki helped Orihime through, and Uryū was the last one in.

As soon as all were inside the darkened space of the Dangai, Orihime recalled her spirits and set her focus on repairing the tear before the Kotetsu arrived. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject." Her powers began reversing the damage, and right on time. The ominous sound of the cleaner of the Dangai reached their ears just as Orihime finished her job. "I don't think I have enough to make a Santen Kesshun, everyone." Tatsuki placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Maybe you can use some of my reiryoku to power it?" Hiyori was not in the mood for this. "Just do it! We're running out of time!" Tatsuki began channeling her reiatsu into her right hand, allowing it to bleed into Orihime's body. Uryū was ready to run at this point.

He did not want to run back to either world decades before his birth, but he did not want to die in the old penal colony, either. "Now or never, Inoue!"

Iron willed, Orihime launched out the spirits needed. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" The triangular shield deployed, and all prayed that this time they ended up in the right place this time.

The Kotetsu hit the shield, and history repeated itself for the first time.

Rukongai district one, Soul Society, July 24th, 2002

A tear opened it midair, and out came the forms of our stalwart heroes, which impacted the ground, with Uryū screaming at he impacted. Tatsuki, who had landed on her face with Orihime on her legs, opened her eyes. "Do you think we ended up in the right time this...time?"

Tatsuki sighed at Orihime's comment. "Time tenses and time travel suck."

Yoruichi, who had landed on her cat feet this time, had to agree. "Indeed. It appears we ended up in District one this time." Uryū got himself off the ground. "District one?"

"There two places for a soul to live in the Soul Society. One is Rukongai, which is where we are. The other-" Yoruichi's head faced the better maintained buildings in the distance. "Is the Seireitei, where the noblity and shinigami reside."

Uryū decided to ask the stupid question. "And we can just walk in?"

Kaien, now fully conscious, scoffed. "Yeah, right." As soon as that left his mouth, massive white monoliths dropped into place, forming a wall around the Seireitei.

Uryū blinked before he spoke once more. "Well, that certainly keeps everyone out."

A massive shadow began to descend in front of the gate, and Yoruichi quickly gestured everyone to move toward the small huts in order to hide.

Everyone obeyed before a massive man, easily as tall as the gate (which was around 15 stories tall) landed in front of it. "Come on out, ryōka! I don't know what it's like where you're from, but around here it's impolite to hide from your opponent!"

Tatsuki was tempted to rush out there, but a look from Yoruichi kept her from running. "Tatsuki, the only person that could actually stand a chance against Jidanbo is Ichigo, and he is inside the Seireitei. We're going to have to go to plan B and contact Kaien's sister, Kukaku."

Kaien, still bound, glared at Yoruichi. "Oh, and NOW we get to see my family!"

"Shut up, Kaien. We were supposed to end up here in District one, so at least we should be in the right time."

6th Division cell block

They had indeed ended up in the same time period, and Ichigo was in the middle of a discussion when the alarm was raised. "_Attention: Ryōka have been detected in Western Rukongai District One! Repeat, Ryōka have been detected in Western Rukongai District One_!"

Ichigo was both curious and confused about the alarm. 'What's a ryōka?'

His zanpakutō was not helpful. '_**No clue, King**_.'

Shirayuki was more helpful. '_Illegal souls not brought here by konso: Hollows or otherwise_.'

Ichigo hummed as he figured it out. "I think Getaboshi sent someone to rescue us."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Like you were trying to rescue me?" She was more or less back to normal, quipping and playfully insulting just like she was in Karakura.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get you out of here without cracking some heads open first. That's plan B." Rukia tried to laugh at that, but Ichigo WAS being serious. "Still, I'm surprised Urahara would send anyone here to begin with."

"Did you just say Urahara?" Both turned their heads to look at Shunsui Kyoraku. "As in Kisuke Urahara?"

Ichigo looked at the friendly captain of the 8th Division. "How long have you been standing there, Kyoraku-san?"

Rukia looked almost appalled by Ichigo calling him by name rather then title, but Kyoraku seemed almost relieved for that as he just waved it off. "Just got here when Kuchiki mentioned Urahara. He wouldn't happen to be a messy-haired blonde man?"

"You're missing the geta and the bucket hat, but yeah, that sounds like him."

Kyoraku openly laughed as that picture formed within his mind. "That-" He laughed for a minute before finally stopping. "Ok, that's a funny picture. But it is the same man, yes?"

Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

Kyoraku sighed. "What I'm about to tell you isn't pretty. In fact, it's downright wrong, but in the end, it resulted in us losing eleven of our best officers over a century ago." He began recalling was happened one century past, starting with Kisuke Urahara's promotion to captain of the 12 Division.

Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan, August 1st, 2002, 5:00 am

Kisuke sneezed, the looked around for Tessai. 'I am NOT suffering through one of his 'remedies' again!'

Unfortunately for Urahara, Tessai noticed. "Boss, you must be coming down with a cold." 'NOOOO!'

With the Rescue Team, (plus Kaien) July 25th, 2002, 1054 hours

Yoruichi led the team into the yawning expanse between Districts 1 and 2, on the hunt for Kukaku Shiba's home. "We got kicked out of the Seireitei after I, uh-" "Died? Yes." "You know, technically, I never died. I was just, uh..." He looked at Orihime. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Displaced in time?" Kaien grinned. "Thank you!"

They made their way down the well-traveled path, finally arriving at their destination early in the afternoon. And all sans Yoruichi were shocked to see the house in question. It was mostly normal looking, although the massive stack behind the simple-looking home was enough to raise eyebrows. The major feature, if you could call it that, were the two stone arms holding up a banner with Kukaku's name on it.

Tatsuki blinked exactly three times in confusion. "Is everyone in Ichigo's family except him and his sisters this-" "Eccentric?" "I was going to say insane, but that works too."

Yoruichi should have seen that coming from the young black-haired girl, but she had failed to. Two shadows appeared from above, and their owners landed with crash in front of the Rescue Team. They were the Shiba clan's gatekeepers, the twins Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"Who are you, those that approach the house of the Shibas?!" "Speak, or we will be forced to-"

At this point, they noticed Kaien and Yoruichi. Yoruichi being there was shocking enough. Kaien being there was impossible.

"YORUICHI-SAMA?!" "AND KAIEN-DONO?! But that is impossible!" "Yet it is true! He stands before us!" "It is an illusion! It must be!"

As the two brothers argued back and forth, most of the Rescue Team turning their heads to look at each one as they spoke their turn. While Yoruichi amused as all hell, Kaien FINALLY lost his patience. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Yes, I'm actually Kaien! Yes, I'm alive, and it's a LONG story!"

Tatsuki vaguely heard the sound of a J58 turbojet engine, and for a moment she thought that an SR-71 Blackbird somehow got into the Soul Society. She was surprised to see a black-haired woman wearing a rather revealing red robe and a generous bust rushing at Kaien with a fist ready to impact his face.

The familiar scream of pain was heard as Kaien flew back a few feet.

Read 'few' as 'sixty'.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Kaien sighed as his thoughts turned wistful. 'Ah, good old Kukaku. Still violent as ever.' He got up just as Kukaku pulled out her sword and charged at him. "Oh, for the love of-Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō!" Kaien pointed at his sister, and six rectangles of light slammed into her just before she fell on her face.

And while Kukaku had a large amount of reiryoku and the skill to use it, Kaien simply had more. "So, little sister, would you STOP TRYING TO KILL ME for a minute or two?"

Kukaku glared at him. "You're not my brother! He's dead!" Kaien facepalmed. "Did you see my body?" Kukaku blinked. "No, but Ukitake did. And that Kuchiki Kaien was training-" "That _I_ was training. _I'm_ Kaien, damn it!" Kukaku was doubtful about that, but she had an idea. "Alright. If you're really Kaien, you'll know something only he would know." Kaien blinked for a moment, then smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, the human percentage of the Rescue Team had one question on their minds. "Who the hell was that?"

Yoruichi, who was highly amused by the Shiba siblings' antics, answered Uryū's question.

"That was Kukaku, Kaien's younger sister. As you have noticed, it appears our actions that night have not done a thing to the timeline. As is as it should be."

An embarrassed scream was heard from Kaien's direction, but it wasn't from the man himself. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!"

Yoruichi smiled. "And now Kukaku knows that Kaien truly is alive." Chad looked at Yoruichi's tiny form. "What did he say?"

The cat would have shrugged if she could. "I am quite clueless, Sado-kun." She had a few ideas, but she didn't know which one was the right one. Kaien released the kido and Kukaku tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Let them have their moment. We might as well head inside."

Around five minutes later, inside the hut

After dealing with an overly emotional Ganju, who was the youngest of the Shiba siblings, Yoruichi explained the situation to Kukaku, starting with Ichigo gaining Rukia's shinigami powers, the Kuchiki's death sentence (which royally pissed off Kaien) to Ichigo's curious ability to use Rukia's zanpakutō and the Strawberry's willing departure to the Soul Society, presumably to save Rukia and finally their trip through the Dangai, which resulted in bringing Kaien back with them to the present. "You know, if Kaien weren't here, I'd wonder if any of that was true."

Kaien chuckled as he tried to picture someone else using Rukia's zanpakutō. He couldn't. "Yeah, I can't see that happening. A zanpakutō in someone else's hands?"

Yoruichi glared at the eldest sibling for doubting her tale. "I've seen Ichigo use Rukia's zanpakutō, Kaien. The shikai is all white with a sort of snowflake-shaped tsuba and the blade is the length of a nodai. And according to Ichigo, she has not used it since the day you...well, died."

Kaien wasn't too comfortable with that. "Let's go with 'disappeared', OK? Besides, I'll need to actually _see_ him use it to believe he can."

Uryū coughed into his fist. "With respect, I believe we should be moving on." He wanted to get the hell away from the hornet's nest that was the Soul Society as soon as possible. Kaien seemed to be respectable (much like Kuchiki proved herself to be after the disaster that was the Hollow Hunt) but he still wanted to be far, FAR away from the land of the dead until he was, well, you get the idea.

"Right. You need to get into the Seireitei, right? I got the right thing for the job."

Kaien smiled at that. The so-called Kukaku Cannon was powerful enough to get them above the sekiseki walls, but the barrier was another story.

They'd need the cannonball to make sure no one got fried getting in. And unless things had changed so much in 40 years, they'd need a guide, and Kaien was not going to let the Central 46 kill his student.

So, yeah, he was going with them. Simple as that.

And now the snowball begins rolling.

Not much to say this time around-

(A kunai attached to a rope impacts the Author's chest)

Author: Son of a bitch! Wait, it's too-

?: GET OVER HERE!

(Author gets dragged away and Urahara, bloody and bruised, enters view)

Urahara: I think you all know who that was and what Author-san is going to be writing next.

(Wilhelm Scream is heard before rope hits Urahara)

?: COME HERE!

(Urahara gets dragged off screaming before Ichigo (from the most recent manga chapters) walks onto the stage)

Ichigo: Sucks to be them.

(Kratos appears before Ichigo, Blades of Exile in hand)

Kratos: It will be worse for you!

(Ichigo sighs and draws both of Zangetsu's shikai)

Ichigo: Can't I get a break?

Wilhelm Scream count: 9

Next Time on _WSR URE_-

(Rope hits announcer)

GET OVER HERE!


	8. Chapter 6: Breaking in, Breaking out

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 6: Breaking in, Breaking out

For a few hours the night before, the humans of the group had gone through a further reiatsu control exercise (Orihime's control was perfect, Tatsuki's was better then Chad's, who couldn't maintain the cannonball for more then two minutes and Uryū's attempt created a fucking _hourglass)_ before being forced to go to sleep to prepare for the next morning.

The Rescue Team, plus Kaien and Ganju, (the latter of which was being forced into going by Kukaku) walked down a lit corridor while the lady in charge ignored all of Uryū's questions about how the corridor was lit.

"And we're here." They had arrived in a moderately large room, probably the inside of the huge-ass stack. In the center of the room was a massive tube. It looked suspiciously like... "Is that a fucking cannon?"

Kukaku looked at Tatsuki. "Oh, yeah. It's the Red Crane Cannon, your one-way ticket into the Seireitei!" She turned to fully face the group. "Or my name ain't Kukaku Shiba, fireworks master!"

Uryū facepalmed. He was in the land of insanity _as well_ as the dead. "How does being a fireworks-"

She threw the cannonball into Uryū's face, shutting him up. "I fire that thing and it'll launch you toward the Seireitei with enough velocity to make those Onmitsukidō jackasses look like they're walking. The cannonball's there to form a shell powerful enough to keep you from getting killed by the barrier surrounding the Seireitei. It'll also keep you from getting killed by the speed you're going at, because you're going fast enough to turn you into a red paste otherwise."

Shinji smirked. "That'd be fun to experience." Hiyori pulled out the infamous sandal and smacked Shinji in the back of the head. "No, it wouldn't!"

Tatsuki saw Ichigo and Rukia in them for some odd reason. Unresolved sexual tension, perhaps? 'Nah. She just likes hurting the people she likes. Like a tsundere.' Tatsuki's eyes widened at that realization.

'Must. Get. Brain bleach. I do NOT want to think about that.'

Kaien pushed the two Vizards into the massive tube of doom.

"Look, we don't have all day. Get in the cannon, people!" Tatsuki had never been fired out of a cannon before. She suspected it would involve mass amounts of vomiting. Orihime, on the other hand... "I've never been shot out of a cannon before! It's like one of those American circus things I've heard about!" Uryū, now having recovered from the cannonball to the face, shook his head. Orihime Inoue was and barring certain circumstances always would be an airhead. The Rescue Team entered the opening of the cannon, and were instructed to sit down.

"Ok, get ready, people! Time to rescue Ichigo and Rukia!"

6th Division Cell block, Seireitei, Soul Society, July 25th, 2002, 1023 hours

Ichigo was, once again, talking with Rukia, mostly about their lives before they met, and wondering just who Urahara sent to say their asses. 'Speaking of Urahara, he owes me an explanation when we get back.'

'_**You DO realize that he couldn't've created the Hollows in those people? If that were the case, I wouldn't be here**_.' Ichigo knew Zangetsu had a point. (AN: Ichigo still doesn't know his name: I'm just not bothering to hide it from the readers anymore)

That didn't change the fact that Urahara had a lot of explaining to do. '_**He could've 'woke up' the Inner Hollows, but I doubt that, too**_.' Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Rukia talked about her first few days at the Shin'o Academy.

'Oh?'

'_**Not sure 'bout you, but he don't seem the type to needlessly screw over his friends**_.' Ichigo tapped the hilt of Shirayuki's sealed state before wincing. Rukia knew why.

Sode no Shirayuki did not like being tapped. Ichigo looked like he was only halfway listening to what she was saying.

She briefly entertained the fact that he was talking with Shirayuki, but she tossed that out the window seconds in.

Only a shinigami that was close to or had attained bankai could do that. Ichigo might've had the most terrifying growth rate in shinigami history, but it was impossible. He had to be thinking about something pretty hard. "What are you thinking about, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked and looked at her. "Oh, I'm just talking with Shirayuki and my zanpakutō: he kinda woke up a couple of days ago, so-" He stopped when Rukia started gaping and he heard Shirayuki facepalming inside his head.

Which was kinda confusing, as it involved _her_ head inside _his_ head.

'_Damned stupid of me...Why did I not realize that_?' Ichigo blinked in confusion, and decided to voice a question at the same time as his zanpakutō. 'What?' '_**The hell are you talking about, Shira**_?'

Shirayuki ceased her facepalming and sighed before explaining. '_The only time we should even be able to talk is while you're in jinzen. Instead, we can speak to you while you are consciously aware of the outer world, something only shinigami that have acquired bankai should be capable of_.' '_**Wait, are you telling me we're close to bankai?! He can't even use my shikai**_!' 'The fuck is bankai, anyway?'

Before Ichigo could get any answer, the overly quiet sounds of multiple people shunpo'ing into the room were heard. Ichigo faced the new arrivals, and he was slightly surprised to see that they were, for lack of a better term, ninjas.

Shirayuki corrected him. '_They're Onmitsukidō. Their duties involve internal security and covert operation_s.'

'Spies and assassins, like the American CIA or the old Russian KGB? Fucking great.'

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest." Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "For what?" "You are to be detained until the ryōka have been captured. This is a ruling from the Central 46." Ichigo's hand twitched slightly. He was ready for a fight. "And if I refuse?"

The leader of the team reached for his sword. "Then we will have to insist." An explosion was heard, accompanied by a bright light as something hit the barrier.

This distracted the Onmitsukidō operatives.

Mistake.

'_**King, if you're going to do something, do it NOW**_!' In one swift movement, Ichigo drew Sode no Shirayuki and cut through the bars before grabbing a bewildered Rukia and running into a wall. The sound of a wall exploding got their attention, and all turned to see a hole in wall.

Shaped more or less like their target.

Which was escaping with the prisoner.

"Son of a bitch: the captain's going to have our asses." "SHUT UP AND FOLLOW THEM!"

Back with our favorite duo... "STOP HITTING ME, RUKIA!" "THEN PUT ME DOWN, STRAWBERRY!" Yeah, status quo.

Ichigo was running like mad with Rukia in a fireman's carry (Shirayuki was sheathed before he went through the wall) while the shorter shinigami began pounding on his back with her fists. The squad of Onmitsukidō ninjas (Ichigo would not call them anything else for the time being, considering they WERE ninjas) were now hot on their trail, but they were about to lose said trail. "I'll put you down when we're not-" He didn't finish his sentence as they fell down a hole.

The Onmitsukidō squad failed to notice the open hole in the street, mostly because they were looking up, not down. They shunpo'ed past it and their targets. Idiots.

Back with Ichigo and Rukia, who were busy trying to recover from falling about 20 feet down an underground shaft. "Ow."

Rukia sat up, blinking. "Where are we?" Her question was answered when she saw brownish water and the smell hit her nose. "A sewer. You landed us in a _sewer,_ Ichigo." Ichigo glared at Rukia. "At least we avoided the fucking ninja squad after our asses!"

'_Keep quiet! Unless you want to be caught_?' Ichigo winced. "Sorry." The proverbial lightbulb appeared over his head. "Hey, could I hand you back to her?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo waved it off. "Sorry, was talking to Shirayuki."

Shirayuki hummed in thought inside Ichigo's head. When Rukia was on his back, she could almost feel her true home.

She was going to miss the sideways world, but Ichigo was right. 'Do it.'

He pulled Shirayuki's blade out from his belt, scabbard and all, and presented it to Rukia. Rukia blinked, but reached for the zanpakutō. The moment she touched it, a bright gold flash blinded her and she fell on her ass.

When she regained her bearings, she discovered Shirayuki was at her waist once more, and that she was wearing a shihakushō rather then the prison garb she had on earlier. There were three tiny problems, though. One was quickly voiced by Ichigo. "What the fuck?! I still have her!"

A copy of Shirayuki's sealed state was on his hip. Yet Rukia had it. When she tried to get up, she noticed problem two.

There was a zanpakutō that wasn't Shirayuki on her back, hanging there by what appeared to be a braid made of moderately-sized diamond-shaped rosary beads. "And I've got another zanpakutō on my back!"

The third was quickly voiced by both. Rukia saw a cloth-covered hilt sticking out behind Ichigo's head, and Ichigo noticed the blade that was as tall as he was. "What the hell?!"

In both of their heads, a slightly warped version of Ichigo's voice spoke. '_**This could be a problem**_.'

A couple of minutes earlier

The cannonball/barrier/whatever-the-fuck it was called hit the barrier, and was beginning to break apart seconds after getting through. "Son of a bitch!" The Rescue Team were almost into the Seireitei, as the barrier wasn't made to take on both spiritual and kinetic force. The cannonball won out, but just barely. "We are going to die!" "SHUT UP, ISHIDA!"

The cannonball finally broke apart, and everyone grabbed onto someone else.

Shinji latched onto Hiyori, who grabbed Kaien, who was screaming at her to let him go. Ganju also grabbed onto his big brother's leg, causing the eldest Shiba to scream profanities at them all.

Tatsuki latched her hand onto Orihime while Chad grabbed Uryū and gripped onto Orihime's arm. Yoruichi was torn between helping the children (they WERE younger then her) or making sure Kaien wasn't driven insane.

'Forget Kaien: the kids need more help then he does.' She used shunpo to make her way over to Chad, latching onto him with her claws. The giant never noticed.

On the ground, a man dressed all in black looked upwards at the falling group before the largest one landed on him, causing a scream of pain.

Upon landing and hearing it, Chad winced, apologizing to the man he had landed on. He didn't hear it, of course: too busy being in pain and unconscious. Tatsuki got off of Chad's shoulders, then glanced at the guy Chad landed on. "Ouch. He's not getting up for a while."

"And neither will any of you, ryōka!" All of them turned their attention to the end of the street, where a familiar redhead was standing. Uryū remembered this guy: Ichigo called him Renji Abarai. "Howl, Zabimaru!" (BGM: Attack on the Beat, _Bleach: The Diamond-Dust Rebellion _OST) He drew his zanpakutō and swiped his hand over it, transforming it into the whip-sword from hell.

"Orihime, protect Tatsuki!"

"Fuck that, bow boy! I'm not hiding-" Renji swung the whip-sword at Tatsuki, who had to use her relatively new zanpakutō (which she had taken from Miyako's undead hands, temporarily gave to Kaien and reclaimed that morning prior to being launched out the big fucking cannon) to block most of the strike, but had to duck to avoid injury. "Ok, that worked."

Renji swung the blade toward Orihime, who deployed her Santen Kesshun to stop the whip of death. "What the fuck? How'd she-" "EL DIRECTO!"

An energy wave was sent in Renji's general direction, followed by a large number of arrows.

Renji shunpo'ed to avoid most of the attacks, but failed to notice Tatsuki pointing at him. "Hado 1: Sho!" Renji's eyes widened as that left Tatsuki's mouth, followed by the burst hitting him and knocking him into a building, partly collapsing it and covering the shinigami lieutenant in rubble.

"How's rock taste, bitch!?" While he shared Tatsuki's enthusiasm in beating Renji, Uryū was more calm and collected. Thus, he tried to take charge. "Arisawa, we need to hide: there will be more shinigami coming here soon, and that is the last thing we need."

They failed to notice that Yoruichi was gone, not that they saw her to begin with: they had bigger problems.

Like running from the Gotai 13.

Back with the more important characters of the fic

Zangetsu's comment was a MASSIVE understatement. "Really?! You think?!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo before pulling the zanpakutō off her back. It looked like a properly sized version of the sword Ichigo used, sans the tassel.

It was also the same length as Shirayuki's sealed state, and the angle of its' placing meant it was supposed to be drawn with the left hand. Ichigo's massive blade was the polar opposite: it appeared to be meant to be drawn with the right, and the Shirayuki copy by the left, as it had moved to his right side. Rukia's thoughts then turned to Shirayuki herself, and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting. 'It's good to have you back, Shirayuki.' '_Likewise, Rukia_.' Then the slightly unwelcome voice that sounded like Ichigo, yet not him, spoke up. '_**Gotta say, Shirayuki, your home is pretty looking**_.' Rukia was spooked, and Ichigo somehow knew why. 'Hollow, stop scaring her.' 'Ichigo?! How-' Shirayuki's facepalm was heard on both ends. 'We have a bigger problem then I first believed. It appears that you are...linked to one another.' Ichigo blinked. "Like...soul mates or something?" Rukia blushed, and was tempted to smack Ichigo had it not been for Zangetsu's cackle. 'Like it or not, you two act like a couple!'

Rukia wanted to hurt the spirit within Ichigo. "Do you know that bastard's name?" Ichigo shrugged helplessly. "I've been using Shirayuki; I don't know his name." Rukia was indignant. "You don't know-" '_**Zangetsu**_.'

Both shinigami paused at the sound of his voice. '_**My name, midget shinigami, is Zangetsu**_!'

"I heard him that time!" Rukia, although insulted, was far more shocked. "So did I."

This was freaky.

But they had bigger problems: this was supposed to be impossible, so Rukia didn't want to end up in the 12th Division's labs as they tried to find how how it worked.

"So, we've got each other's shikai and maybe bankai if us hearing them without jinzen is a sign of things." '_Rukia, we must discuss something that concerns all of us. But it can wait until we are in a safe hiding place_.'

The sewers had distracted the Onmitsukidō operatives, but only because they were not as competent as their commander would have liked them to be.

After all, only a total idiot doesn't look down as well as up.

Now for the information rant.

Ok, first off, I split the Rescue Team into two groups mostly to show off their new powers.

Uryū's at the midway point between the bow we see him using in the Soul Society and the Gatling gun bow we see him using later on, but he doesn't have the Seele Schneider or the Senrei glove, so no sword fighting or overpowered last attacks for him.

Chad's got stage two of his Fullbring and he can use the Fullbringer equivalent to shunpo, but he doesn't know about the latter yet. Still, he'll last for a time against a captain-level opponent and Kyoraku would have a harder time against him if he were at this state in canon.

Orihime, meanwhile, has learned that she can combine her Shun Shun Rikka for combined effects and thanks to Tessai knows a bit about kido.

Tatsuki is a bit of a hybrid of Yoruichi and Hueco Mundo Invasion-era Uryū as she can use her raw power for melee combat, much like Yoruichi with shunko, and she now has a sword (Miyako's zanpakutō, which Tatsuki took from her) that she uses sparingly, like Uryū and the Seele Schneiders.

That's the part I know you're going to bitch about. Allow me to pull up an example.

Kukaku Shiba.

She's not a shinigami, yet she can use kido. Sure, she's a pure soul, but that is no excuse for Orihime or Tatsuki not to be able. Hell, Ishida could probably do it if he had the inclination, Quincy or not.

Second is the zanpakutōs that Ichigo and Rukia now have and why Ichigo's Zangetsu is not sealed while both copies of Shirayuki and Rukia's Zangetsu are.

Shirayuki was originally created from an asauchi while Zangetsu was created from Ichigo's inherited shinigami powers and the Hollow White, and while I can see Shirayuki's sealed state being split in two for both of them, Zangetsu not so much.

And because Rukia lacks the reiatsu Ichigo does, (even after getting the damn thing reforged in the most recent arc, Zangetsu is STILL in shikai, meaning he CAN'T seal it due to his overwhelming power) she gets a properly sized version of Ichigo's canon proto-zanpakuto.

At least for now: once she recovers fully, both Zangetsus will be in permanent shikai, which is the way of things.

Skywalker seems to have forgotten that, and my oversight from the adopted version has now been corrected.

Now comes the painful part: Ichigo's zanpakutō and the fact that it likes to evolve.

First, it was a oversized khyber knife (for people who have no clue what this is, it's a Persian anti-chainmail dagger) with an undersized hilt. (at least if it was an actual 6-inch khyber knife)

Next it became what I like to call the trench knife from hell with an equally undersized, but proper, grip.

After being reforged, it became TWO swords: a forearm-length trench knife and a slightly hollowed out version of the massive khyber knife.

Well, it's not as though Ichigo's going to be dual-wielding Shirayuki and stage 3 shikai Zangetsu at the same time.

If Tensa Zangetsu remains a single blade, then dual-wielding with Hakka no Togame (about fucking time we got the real name for Rukia's bankai) remains an option, although Ichigo's going to need to skip shikai to bankai Shirayuki.

Well, for now at least, Tensa Zangetsu and Hakka no Togame are dual-wieldable blades.

This actually brings up a problem I'm going to have in another fic.

As you've noticed, I've been having the shit kicked out of me by _Mortal Kombat_ character Scorpion. I'm trying to make an _MK/Bleach_ fic, but-

(Kunai and rope hits author in the back)

Scorpion: NO SPOILERS! GET OVER HERE!

(Author gets dragged away screaming and Urahara pops his head out)

Urahara: I guess I'll finish it, then.

Wilhelm Scream count: 10

Next Time on _WSR URE_: The human half Rescue Team deals with everyone's favorite psychopaths while the spiritual half...well-

(Kunai n' rope hits Urahara)

Scorpion: You heard me! COME 'ERE!

Urahara: (resisting Scorpion's pull) Ja NEEE! (Gets pulled away)


	9. Chapter 7: Dance of the Swords

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Chapter 7: Dance of the Swords

Hanataro Yamada was not having a good day. Despite being a relatively high-ranking member of the Gotai 13, (7th Seat of the 4th Division) he had been put on sewer cleaning duty. Still, the 4th Division was known for menial work and he had no right to complain.

He would've preferred to still be delivering Rukia Kuchiki's meals to her cell, though. She was much happier over the past two days, mostly thanks to that human boy she had given her powers to. 'What was his name? Ichigo?' Hanataro was no fool: 'Ichigo' was a word with multiple meanings, although 'strawberry' was the most common. It probably meant 'one who protects' or something like that. "Seriously, Rukia, you don't know your way around here anymore then I do!" Hanataro blinked as he heard a loud male voice from somewhere inside the sewers. "Ichigo, no one goes down here! The only ones who probably do are members of the 4th Division!"

Hanataro was VERY confused. 'Did they reverse the decision on Kuchiki-san's execution or something?'

Logic kicked in seconds later. Why send them down there if that were the case? They had to've escaped. Hanataro knew better then to try and fight Ichigo: from what Captain Unohana told them when Ichigo came there, Ichigo was a lieutenant-level shinigami. Hanataro was no match for him. He froze in fear, looking to see if he could avoid fighting him by doubling back. He wasn't so lucky as the orange-haired shinigami rounded the nearest corner, spotting him.

Ichigo reached for his sword, seemingly forgetting that his borrowed zanpakutō was on his right side. At this point, Hanataro noticed the behemoth blade on Ichigo's back, which he was now reaching for. Hanataro finally lost it and fainted, nearly falling into the sewer water.

Ichigo, thankfully, managed to make sure he didn't land in the water.

He had no idea whether or not the healer could drown or not, but he wasn't going to inadvertently cause someone's death.

Rukia rounded the corner, shaking her head. "Ichigo, he's a member of the 4th Division. That means he's perfectly harmless."

"I didn't want him to fall into the sewer water, Rukia. Besides, I doubt you'd want him to smell like shit coming out of here."

"Touche."

With the mostly human half of the Rescue Team

Unbeknownst to them, but knownst to us, the Rescue Team native to the world of the living had landed in the area of the Seireitei assigned to the bloodthirsty 11th Division, and Renji was simply the first person they ran into.

As such, they were in for the fight of their lives, although their captain was (thankfully) not in the general area thanks to his lieutenant's horrible sense of direction. "So, anyone know which group of retards we're bound to run into?"

Uryū was tempted to berate Tatsuki for her choice of language, then remembered the sharp and pointy zanpakutō she was still carrying, plus the fact that she was an expert in marshal arts and would thus beat the living shit out of him.

"AHA! Found you, ryōka!" A man jumped down from a rooftop, landing before them. He was a bald man with red markings near corners of his eyes, wearing a standard shihakushō. Then he began dancing, hopping from foot to foot while speaking. "Luck, luck, luck, luck, luck, luck, LUUUCCKKKYYY!"

Everyone on the Rescue Team, even Orihime, had to sweatdrop at the sheer stupidity of that dance.

Tatsuki and Uryū actually voiced it as one. "You look like an idiot."

The bald man jumped at the accusation. "Why you little-That's my lucky dance!"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, clearly not impressed. "Doesn't make you look less of an idiot, retard." The sound of someone else jumping down behind them was heard, and Orihime spotted a man who looked rather...flamboyant, wearing a partial orange turtleneck with what looked to be feathers attached to his right eyebrow.

"I've tried to tell him that for years: he never listens."

"That's enough, Yumichika! Now, time to see which of you is the strongest!"

Tatsuki sighed. "I'll take the ass with no hair. Someone take care of the other guy!"

Uryū deployed his bow, taking aim at the man identified as Yumichika while Tatsuki pulled Miyako's zanpakutō out to fight the bald one.

Meanwhile, with the OTHER half of the team

Kaien, Shinji, Ganju and Hiyori popped their heads around a corner, on the lookout for anyone from the 7th Division, as that was where they had landed. Hiyori was itching to go on the warpath (she had VERY little anger control and Aizen was only a few hundred meters away) but she was waiting until the bastard revealed himself to unleash hell.

"Ok, remind me who took over the 7th for Love after Aizen fucked us over?"

"Sajin Komamura. Big guy: taller then Zaraki. Always wears a helmet for some-"

A massive shadow descended upon the spiritual half of the Rescue Team. Shinji looked upwards, spotting the massive form of a shinigami wearing armored boots, gloves and a helmet. "Aw, fuckberries."

The massive giant jumped, forcing the four to jump for their lives in order not to get crushed. Kaien sighed, recognizing the shinigami immediately. 'Yup, it's Captain Komamura.'

"Ryōka, I must demand your surrender. I do not wish to fight you, but I cannot allow you to proceed."

Kaien knew he was no match for Komamura without Nejibana, (he STILL didn't have an asauchi to replace the one that was destroyed) but running was out of the question. He'd have to fight.

'Can't we just get along for once?'

Back with the human half of the RT and the psychopaths

Tatsuki was known for hand to hand combat. The only time she'd seen a sword was when Ichigo saved her ass from Acidwire, and she barely remembered that. Still, she was a quick learner, using her marshal arts skills in combination with her mediocre swordsmanship skills to beat the crap out of baldy.

After getting knocked to the ground for the fifth fucking time, he got right back up. "You know, I've been rude."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "And retarded."

He didn't hear her retort. "In our division, we tell those who are about to die our names." He pointed his sword at her. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division!"

Tatsuki huffed, clearly not in the mood. "Tatsuki Arisawa."

Ikkaku smiled psychotically (not as much as his captain: THAT is not possible) as he pressed the pommel of his zanpakutō to its' sheath. "Grow, Hōzukimaru!" The sword and sheath disappeared, transforming into a spear with a red horsehair tassel attached to the base of the blade.

Tatsuki had no idea how to combat a spear besides staying out of its' range. 'Fuck it. Might as well use kido.'

Ikkaku charged at her, and Tatsuki pointed her left palm at him. "Hado 1: Sho!" Ikkaku's eyes widened before he was sent flying back screaming at he was forced into a wall, which crumbled upon impact.

The 3rd Seat quickly recovered, however. "That's cheating!"

"Bit of advice, retard! All's fair in love and war!"

Ikkaku screamed as he charged at her once more.

Meanwhile, Yumichika and Uryū were engaged in an adhoc version of Yoruichi's tag contests.

Adhoc because Yumichika was actually trying to kill Uryū. Thankfully, Uryū had the ranged and speed advantages, and was soundly whooping Yumichika's ass.

Uryū knew better then to assume this was the best the 5th Seat could do, however.

In between 'tag' sessions, Yoruichi briefed him on the Gotai 13 and the roles of each division. The flamboyant fool was a member of the 11th Division, and although he knew kido, he was limiting himself to attempting to get close with his zanpakutō.

If he were a member of the 10th or 5th, Uryū would be having a much harder time.

Still, that didn't mean it was a cakewalk: Yumichika was using shunpo to get close while Uryū used Hirenkyaku to keep the distance as open as possible, despite slightly screwing with his aim.

Still, Uryū had the edge at range, and the simple fact that Yumichika was wounded while Uryū was unharmed (for the most part) spoke volumes to this.

"Stop jumping around and fight like a man, you inelegant Quincy!"

Uryū sweatdropped. "I AM fighting like a man, you imbecile!"

"Real men fight at melee range!"

Uryū was REALLY getting tired of this idiot. "Do I LOOK like I have a sword?"

Yumichika was about to start ranting once more when a fist collided with his head, knocking him out. During the engagement, Chad had snuck behind the shinigami, only getting close enough to strike during the argument. "He was done."

Uryū gave Chad his silent thanks before the Quincy decided to try and help Tatsuki. Thing is, Tatsuki didn't need any help.

Ikkaku was unconscious due to a combination of multiple uses of Hado 1: Sho and an impact with something harder then steel.

The latter was Orihime's head. Orihime wasn't hurt.

Ikkaku, on the other hand, was out like a light, seeing little birdies flying over his head.

As such, when Uryū and Chad arrived, they saw Tatsuki fussing over Orihime, checking to see if she was hurt and the bald shinigami unconscious and no longer a threat.

Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Rukia

The two 'linked' shinigami had exited the sewers and were somewhere on the opposite side of the Seireitei from the Rescue Team and were currently hiding from the rest of the Gotai 13. It almost reminded Ichigo of some game that came out a few years back, but that didn't matter.

"So, Rukia, any idea where we are?" Rukia shot a glare at Ichigo for that comment.

"No, Ichigo, I don't know where we are! I normally don't leave the 13th Division barracks unless I'm delivering paperwork to another division. Usually the 8th."

Ichigo got the idea. Although Rukia knew the Seireitei better then he did, she didn't get out much, it seemed.

Fortunately for the readers, so they don't have to play 'guess where they are', the author knows exactly where they were.

While the Rescue Team were in the 7-13 area of the Seireitei, Ichigo and Rukia were in the area assigned to the 5th Division. Not even Kaien and his half of the team were close to their location.

"Well, we kinda need to find whoever Getaboshi sent here." 'Agreed, Ichigo. Something about this entire situation does not sit right with me.'

Rukia was still unnerved about having this mental link to Ichigo and about having his zanpakutō hanging on her back. She was once again reminded of the stark difference in power between the two as she looked at Ichigo's massive constant release zanpakutō.

She had a properly sized version of the sword Ichigo used, but Rukia knew she wasn't at full power yet. Once she was, that sealed sword on her back would cease to exist and a near-copy of the one on Ichigo's back would be there in its' place.

'Who cares about the situation?! Those assholes are going to try hunting us down, and I say let them come!' Ichigo's zanpakutō, which sounded like him, only like a Hollow, still scared the shit out of her.

Thoughts about Ichigo's zanpakutō were going to have to wait, however: they had been discovered, however accidentally, by a shinigami lieutenant.

This one was one of the 4 female lieutenants, and had her hair tied up in a cloth-covered bun. Her brown eyes were gazing at Ichigo and Rukia before her hand dropped to her zanpakutō.

'Isn't that the lieutenant that serves under that creepy Aizen guy?'

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's mental comment. 'Aizen? Creepy?' '_He _does_ have a rather unsettling aura around him, Rukia. How I failed to notice before is...odd_.'

The fact Rukia paid little attention to anything other then her work would do that.

"You! But how did you-" The girl shook her head and drew her zanpakutō. "Surrender now and I won't hurt you!" Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't exactly do that, lady."

That only angered the shinigami lieutenant. "My name isn't lady! It's Momo Hinamori!" She used shunpo to close in on Ichigo, who quickly drew Shirayuki and parried her attack. '_**Why the hell aren't you using me, King?!**_'

'_Because if he did, her sword would be hacked in twine and she would get killed, and Ichigo doesn't want to hurt her_.'

Momo, meanwhile, attempted attacking again, only to have Ichigo parry again. And again. At the sixth time, Momo finally lost it, jumping back and extending her palm.

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!" A red beam of fiery energy launched from her hand, forcing both Ichigo and Rukia to jump and avoid the attack. Ichigo rolled on his side, avoiding getting hurt by his copy of Shirayuki.

'Great: she's using kido.' He got into a kneeling position when Shirayuki made herself known again. '_So can you, Ichigo_.' Ichigo shook his head. 'I doubt she'll stand still long enough for me to use Sōren Sōkatsui.'

He got back onto his feet as Momo finished chanting out the incantation for Sōren Sōkatsui. 'Fuck this.'

"Hado 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!"

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" Ichigo quickly released his copy of Shirayuki just as Momo fired. The twin blue beams were dispelled by Shirayuki's release, and the blade now rested in Ichigo's left hand. Momo was shocked to see the released blade in Ichigo's hands, having seen it a few times before the death of Kaien Shiba.

Still, she had little chance of fighting a lieutenant-level opponent in shikai without releasing. "Snap, Tobiume!"

She swung the blade toward Ichigo, producing a fireball that was sent flying his way. 'Shit.' Ichigo ducked under the fireball, then counterattacked with Shirayuki's help. '_You don't have time to perform the actions, but you can use my dances. They won't be as strong_-' 'Just tell me what to do!'

Shirayuki hummed in thought before answering. '_Some no Mai: Tsukishiro is lethal, so that is out of the question. Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren is best. Point the blade at your target and call out its' name_.'

Ichigo jumped over another fireball, and pointed Shirayuki at Momo. "Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" A blast of white snow was sent flying toward Momo, who, while shocked, shunpo'ed to dodge the icy attack. She then shunpo'ed directly in front of Ichigo, generating a fireball, but holding it within the prongs for extra power.

As such, this was the second time someone would snap Ichigo's copy of Sode no Shirayuki. 'Shit!' Ichigo instinctually used shunpo (it was not consciously done) to back away, much to the surprise of both female shinigami. 'I didn't teach him that!' 'You didn't need to, Queen.'

Ichigo landed a few meters back, surprised about what he did, but more worried about Shirayuki. 'Shit. I'm sorry, Shirayuki.' '_While I'm not happy about that happening twice in a row, neither time was your fault. This will force us to use my third dance_.' 'Third?'

'_San no Mai: Shirafune. It will regenerate the blade. It will be mildly uncomfortable for me, but it is worse to have half a blade_.' Ichigo was unwilling to hurt her any further, but Shirayuki's tone of voice made it clear that she was not in the mood for hesitation.

'_Do. It_.' Ichigo relented before Momo shunpo'ed behind him.

'How?' '_Call the name of the dance. It will do the rest_.'

Ichigo ducked under Momo's fireball-enhanced blade, calling out the name of the dance. "San no Mai: Shirafune!" The blade regenerated, and Ichigo struck, piercing Momo's hakama and grazing her leg. Momo cried out in pain, but her pain turned to anger as she swung the fireball-enhanced Tobiume at Ichigo again.

'_**Ichigo, draw me, damn it! You don't want to hurt Shirayuki? Use me! I'm fireproof**_!' Ichigo rolled to the side, avoiding her strike before drawing the massive khyber knife that was Zangetsu. Ichigo swatted Tobiume aside before stabbing Momo through the leg with Shirayuki before letting go of Zangetsu long enough to perform a haymaker to the face.

That managed to disable the lieutenant by knocking her unconscious.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt before placing the blade back on his back as Rukia checked on Momo. "Is she alright?"

Rukia scoffed at that as Ichigo walked over to their position. No matter what, Ichigo was more worried about others then himself. "She's fine: that stab wound won't kill her. If she can get to the 4th, she'll be just fine."

Then they felt the reiatsu of something downright evil approach. "FOUND YOU, RYOKA!"

Ichigo barely picked up Rukia and Momo in time as a massive man with long spiked hair with bells attached to their tips and an eyepatch adorning his right eye landed where they were standing. Ichigo's instinctual shunpo saved all of them, but now they had a problem.

They had been found by the most bloodthirsty captain in the Gotai 13: Kenpachi Zaraki.

Momo regained consciousness as the bloodthirsty psychopath charged at them, with Ichigo barely blocking Zaraki's strike with Zangetsu. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! She's one of your comrades!"

The crazed captain scoffed. "She ain't one of mine, boy." Ichigo managed to begin pushing Zaraki back, roaring in anger as he did so.

Momo was surprised by Ichigo's actions, but had no time to comment as Rukia half-carried her away, trying to get Momo to safety before trying to help Ichigo.

Hey, do you know what time it is?

ZARAKI TIME!

(Kenpachi Zaraki crashes through a wall)

Zaraki: The fuck? Where am I?

Author: Welcome to my stage, Zaraki. Now-  
(Roar of rage is heard)

Author: Fuck this shit. I'm GONE. (Uses Portal gun and runs when Kratos jumps onto the stage)

Kratos: You will take me to Zeus or you will die!

Zaraki: (Evil smile) Ok. (Draws zanpakutō) Let's have some fun!

Wilhelm Scream count: 11 (Just one? Damn it!)

Next Time on WSR URE: Zaraki Time!

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 8: Bad to Worse

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

AN: I sincerely apologize for the utter lack of updating, but I have two things to blame: _Star Trek Online_ and my fellow co-authors 117Jorn, Takeshi Yamato, Titanic X and Patriot-112.

The former because it's fucking addicting.

The latter...well, my fics are on the lower end of my priority list at the moment, seeing as they ALWAYS need my help with something. I hate being the most knowledgeable _Star Trek_ co-author around sometimes.

But I digress.

I actually had this ready almost two weeks ago, but Jorn and co needed me so often that I had almost zero time to edit it. Enjoy the chapter, because it's about fucking time I posted it.

Chapter 8: Bad to Worse

Sode no Shirayuki was screaming at Ichigo to get the hell away from the captain that was attacking him.

This was Kenpachi Zaraki, the most bloodthirsty captain of the 11th Division since the original Kenpachi: fighting him one on one was suicide. 'I need to buy time for Rukia to get out of here, Shirayuki! I don't plan on dying!'

Kenpachi delivered an overpowered strike that nearly cracked the khyber knife in Ichigo's right hand before the younger substitute kicked the fearsome man away.

'So, Zangetsu, any special powers I can use to save my ass from this guy?' Zangetsu's reply sounded anything but pleased. '_I'd prefer to show you myself and make you learn them, but since this guy is trying to kill us_-' Kenpachi's chipped sword hit Zangetsu once more, this time actually cracking the sharpened edge.

'Zangetsu, either tell me what I need to do or we are both going to die!' _'Charge reiatsu into the blade, swing it at the son of a bitch and say 'Getsuga Tensho_'!'

Ichigo jumped back, dodging another strike from the monster named Zaraki before doing just what Zangetsu said to do. "Getsuga..." Gold reiatsu built up on the edge of the blade before Ichigo swung it at Kenpachi. "Tensho!" The golden wave of energy launched from Zangetsu's edge heading for the Kenpachi, who was too perplexed to dodge the attack.

"What the f-" It impacted Kenpachi, sending him into a wall. Ichigo, meanwhile, was inspecting the blade. The Getsuga actually repaired some of the damage, surprisingly. 'Moon Fang Heaven Piercer? Really?'

'_**Hey, I didn't come up with the attack: I was just born with it**_!'

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that. 'I WAS going to say it was actually kinda fitting.'

'_**Oh. Sorry, King**_.'

A warcry was heard as Kenpachi rocketed out of the ruined wall towards Ichigo.

'Son of a bitch.' Ichigo barely blocked the strike, with Kenpachi's chipped and very, VERY sharp blade getting too close for comfort.

"That was cheap, but then again, I do shit like that from time to time. Now FIGHT ME!"

Meanwhile

Kaien groaned as he unburied himself from the debris of the wall Komamura batted him into.

'That. HURT.' Something hit him on the head, then landed on his lap."Damn it, what's with things hitting-" He shut up the second he saw what it was.

An asauchi with a yellow hilt and a circular tsuba.

Komamura had knocked him into a storage room used by the 7th Division for spare zanpakutō.

"Well, my day just got better." He grabbed the blade and unsheathed it. 'Here's hoping this works.'

Releasing a zanpakutō using an asauchi had never been done before, but Kaien was rather desperate.

He began twirling the sword in his hand before calling out the release command. "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!"

Unexpectedly, it transformed into the halberd/trident hybrid, much to Kaien's surprise.

Still, this meant he was no longer almost totally defenseless, so who was he to complain?

He hopped to his feet before sending a torrent of water in Komamura's general direction. Komamura, meanwhile, was too focused on Shinji and Hiyori to notice the torrent heading toward him until it was too late.

A familiar scream was heard as Komamura was sent flying toward another wall, collapsing the building as well. Kaien jumped down and landed in front of Hiyori and Shinji.

His brother poked his head out from around a corner, as he was no match for a captain and he knew it. "Kaien-nii, you've got your zanpakutō back!"

"Took getting another asauchi to do it, but yeah. So, where the hell-"

A loud crash was heard, followed by Komamura emerging from the rubble.

"Son of a bitch." "Yeah, we should go."

With the other half of the Rescue Team

The human half of the team had snuck through the 11th Division as stealthily as possible, but they were nearly spotted five times, and although they evaded their pursuers, they couldn't run and hide forever.

Hence, this situation.

"Arisawa, WHY did you think it was a good idea to steal these from the shinigami?"

They were currently inside one of the 10th Division's store rooms.

Stealing uniforms.

In a general overview, it was either a horrible idea or a great one, depending on whether or not they ran into that division's captain.

"I'm getting tired of having to run. We need to search the place without having to fight everyone we run into." Uryū thought it was a bad idea, but that was his pride speaking.

Upon sending his pride into a deep, dark corner of his soul, (and shoving a few arrows into it to make it scream) he saw the benefits.

If the shinigami didn't bother closely sensing them, which they probably wouldn't, they'd ignore them until they did something stupid.

Or those two idiots from the 11th woke up.

Whichever came first.

"Ok, so we'll mostly look the part. Problem is, you're the only one with a zanpakutō, Arisawa." "They can't ALL be katanas, can they? They might be tantos or something."

With that argument over, Uryū and Chad had shihakushōs thrown on their heads by the karate expert, and by the time Uryū got himself detangled, he was greeted with the sight of a partly undressed Tatsuki, who had just barely put on the white hakama-himo while Orihime had barely gotten her top off.

Tatsuki snarled when she noticed Uryū was no longer blinded.

Pray he's got a good dental plan. "PERVERT!"

Meanwhile

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division, was busy with paperwork, as invasion or not, bureaucracy went on.

He sometimes wished he didn't have to perform the duties, but he did them anyways, as he was far more responsible then some of his fellow captains. (Kyōraku and Zaraki instantly came to mind) He sipped his tea before returning to work, signing the papers.

Hitsugaya decided he would finish them before he went off to fight the ryōka, due to the fact that the Soul Society's bureaucracy was a bitch.

He felt slightly drowsy as he signed the tenth sheet, something which had not happened before during his time as a member of the 10th Division.

His head fell back, hitting the back of the chair he sat in.

Hitsugaya felt Hyōrinmaru scream, but the young captain could do nothing as he felt himself move against his will.

When he regained feeling, he was kneeling on a walkway within the 9th Division's grounds.

'How did I get-' He then saw traces of blood on his haori.

And none of it were his.

Hitsugaya found a trail of blood on a nearby wall, then looked upwards, eyes widening the whole while.

At the apex of the blood trail was Captain Sosuke Aizen of the 5th Division, impaled upon Kyoka Suigetsu, his own zanpakutō.

Hyōrinmaru was coated in blood, likely Aizen's.

There was no way he could have killed Aizen: he had fallen unconscious.

'Son of a bitch: I'm being framed for this!' Hitsugaya quickly removed his haori, as he would be more quickly identified that way.

The Gotai 13 would be after him soon, and he doubted Momo, so dedicated to her captain, would bother helping him.

His only hope were the ryōka.

'And I have no idea where they are.'

Hitsugaya ran to the edge of the railing and jumped off the walkway before shunpo'ing down to ground level. 'I might as well start looking for them. There's at least 6 of them, and Kuchiki was broken out by Kurosaki.'

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo had been crossing swords intermittently with Zaraki for 20 minutes, and he vowed NEVER to fight the crazy fucking bastard ever again.

It wasn't the fact that he was trying to kill Ichigo: according to Shirayuki, that was par for the course.

It was because his zanpakutō would NOT STOP SCREAMING.

Ichigo was more in tune with zanpakutōs then most, if not all, shinigami, meaning every time Zaraki's zanpakutō hit either Shirayuki or Zangetsu (Ichigo had decided to take up dual-wielding in order to hold him off longer) Ichigo heard the bastard's sword screaming in pain.

And Kenpachi was beginning to notice the pained look on Ichigo's face every time they clashed.

To be honest, he was getting confused about it, and while he didn't care about such things usually, this was getting in the way of a fight.

"The fuck is your problem? My strikes aren't doing that much damage to you!"

"I can hear your fucking zanpakutō SCREAMING every time it hits either of mine!"

Kenpachi might've been stupid when it came to zanpakutōs, but that didn't mean he was completely brainless. He knew all about shikai and bankai and shit, and he vaguely remembered something about the zanpakutō having a spirit...of..it's own...

'Son of a bitch.'

If this was why almost no one outside of the 11th Division wanted to fight him, (and in Zaraki's mind, having to hear someone's screaming that you couldn't stop was worse then any death he could inflect on his foe) then he'd have to solve that.

But that was later: right now, he had a fight to win, and Ichigo was strong enough to make him take off the eyepatch. Hell, the brat could hear the bells on the tips of his spiky head.

Meaning Ichigo was powerful enough to kill him if possible.

"I'll try to work on that screaming thing. But for now..." He reached for the eyepatch, which confused Ichigo. 'The fuck is he-' '_Ichigo, get out of there_!'

Too late. Kenpachi removed the patch, and a tower of golden energy launched into the sky.

"What the hell?! What that thing hiding a weapon or something?!" Kenpachi scoffed at that. "Fuck no! Damn thing just keeps my reiatsu from crushing everything around me."

He flipped it around, showing Ichigo that it had a cluster of mouths on the side covering the eye itself. "Got too much for my damn good: I like long drawn-out fights. Unless I've got this thing, everything ends too quickly."

'That...is fucking sickening.' '_**Amen to that, King: keep that thing away from me**_!' 'Not what I meant.' Shirayuki clarified Ichigo's comment unintentionally. '_I agree with Ichigo. Cutting yourself off from your zanpakutō will only hinder yourself and make the zanpakutō hate you in the end_.'

Zangetsu was clearly surprised by that, but that was replaced with a larger amount of anger.

Ichigo saved Shirayuki from that fate and Shirayuki saved Zangetsu from it when she saved him from the Quincy spirit.

Now it was time for all of them to make Zaraki realize this undeniable fact once and for all. '_**King, I want you to make this son of a bitch regret abandoning his zanpakutō in favor of his own strength for the rest of his days! Take all my strength and KICK HIS ASS**_!'

Zangetsu practically pulsed with power while the temperature around Sode no Shirayuki decreased to below zero.

Zaraki grinned manically, although deep in his mind, he had the feeling he was going to regret this course of action.

He would realize it later.

"COME ON, BOY! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

MUCH later.

The crazed captain charged at Ichigo, who stabbed the ground once with Shirayuki, beginning the first dance. "Some no Mai-"

"You're not finishing that!"

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" Zaraki blinked at the new, female voice. He didn't get the chance to look at the source when a wave of snow hit him in the face, followed by being encased in a tower of ice that didn't quite reach the top of the buildings in the area they were in.

Ichigo blinked thrice before looking upwards, spotting Rukia on top of a building with a released Shirayuki in hand.

"Rukia, I thought-"

"Ichigo, I can read your mind now: I'm not going to let you fight alone anymore."

The icy pillar exploded before Ichigo could respond, and out came Zaraki, who was still alive, albeit frostbitten. "So...that's the power of a zanpakutō in full sync with its' wielder! Gotta get me some of that later."

'He's a goddamn demon.'

Demon or not, Zaraki was weakened from having TWO of Shirayuki's Dances thrown at him at the same time by captain and lieutenant-level opponents.

"But this fight ain't over-" "Snap, Tobiume!"

A fireball hit Zaraki in the back, and despite being on fire, Zaraki managed to cast a glare at the source of the attack: Momo, who, while still injured, was still more then combat capable.

"You little-"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

He turned his head to look at Ichigo just as a gold wave of reiryoku hit Zaraki in the face, FINALLY knocking the bastard out.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, I thought I told you to stay back there!"

Momo sealed Tobiume, then sheathed the blade before using it much like a cane as her leg was still damaged, although Rukia's healing kido had managed to heal it to the point where she could walk on it with some assistance.

"We both know I outrank you, Rukia. Besides, Captain Zaraki attacked all three of us and once he gives his report when he gets up, all of us are going to be on the run."

"Very astute, Lieutenant Hinamori."

Momo jumped at the sound of the second most terrifying captain in the Gotai 13's voice reached her ears.

She managed to shunpo down to street level, followed by Rukia, who seemed a bit faster then usual. Ichigo looked upwards at the captain who scared the shit out of Momo.

It was a tall woman wearing a haori, with her long black hair tied in a very loose reverse ponytail. 'Who the hell is she?'

'Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division...but this is odd: she's usually less...disheveled then this.'

Ichigo looked into her eyes, noticing the same look in her eyes that was in Zaraki's.

Pure bloodlust.

It was controlled, unlike the psychopath that was currently unconscious, but just barely.

'I think the shit has hit the fan.'

Unohana shunpo'ed down, drawing her zanpakutō in the process. It seemed she only remembered the sword mid-step, like she rarely carried it.

"You fought and defeated Zaraki, and you are still standing. Had you only been barely able to defeat him, you would not have caught my notice."

The barely-tied ponytail finally fell apart, with the hair parting to either side. "But you still stand and are still able to do battle."

All three paled as Unohana's usual gentle and motherly smile, which had adorned her face the entire time, turned savage. "Allow me to introduce myself, Kurosaki-kun. I am Yachiru Unohana, current captain of the 4th Division and first captain of the 11th Division."

Rukia and Momo paled as they realized that this meant Unohana was the first Kenpachi. That meant she was FAR worse then Zaraki ever could be.

Ichigo, as usual, took it in stride. There was no way she could be worse then Zaraki, right?

"Do not worry, Kurosaki-kun. You will not die so easily. I learned to heal..." The smile she wore gained a tint of mad glee. "So my opponents could keep fighting."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

'Great, she's WORSE then Zaraki!'

Back with the human half of the Rescue Team

Uryū and Chad led the team through the grounds of the 9th Division, avoiding as many people as humanly possible when they felt the sensation of enough reiatsu to make their breathing slightly more difficult. The fact that Uryū traced it's epicenter to a location almost on the other side of the Seireitei made it even worse. "Ok, did anyone else feel that?" Chad simply nodded while Tatsuki was more vocal. "That was Ichigo. Had to be." Uryū used his reiatsu detecting skills to find out what the hell was going on.

There were four shinigami with Kurosaki, one of whom was Rukia. One was unconscious, but two of them were awake and alert along with Rukia.

"They're in that direction."

"I was wondering where the ryōka were." All of them turned to spot a younger-looking shinigami with white hair and a zanpakutō strapped to his back.

"Shit!"

The shinigami raised his hands placatingly. "Wait! I'm not your enemy!" Tatsuki's hand was still on her zanpakutō, but she didn't draw it.

"Who are you?"

He lowered his hands. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I can take you to your friends, but it may not be as easy as you think." He pointed at the general area Ichigo seemed to be.

"That is the 5th Division's grounds. Getting there will be easy, but it seems Captain Unohana and M-Lieutenant Hinamori are there as well."

They were not exactly trusting of him, but they had little choice unless Yoruichi decided to show up, as they had no clue how to get there.

"What division are you part of?"

Toshiro winced, but sighed. "Captain of the 10th, but I'm currently on the run. Someone framed me for murder, and unless I can prove my innocence, I'm just as dead as Kuchiki could've been if Kurosaki didn't break her out." Tatsuki finally let go of her sword.

"Fine. But if you even THINK of betraying us-" Toshiro scoffed before she could finish.

"I won't. To clear my name and get your friends back, we have to work together."

And at that moment, an alliance was born. An alliance that would change everything.

The 'worse' in the chapter title? That was Unohana.

I was actually inspired by an _AvP/Bleach_ crossover involving the crazy bitch fighting Ichigo after beating the shit out of Zaraki.

I thought about it. Thought about it some more. Then I realized it scared the piss out of me.

I _liked_ it.

Then I realized I needed to pull the same thing.

Toshiro being framed comes from another fic, but I've long since forgotten which one. Tatsuki was there, too.

Kaien's got his zanpakutō back. Mostly because I wanted him to and that really, he's nothing without the damn thing.

And finally, there's the question that all of you are going to ask.  
'Where the hell is Yachiru? Unless ordered to by Zaraki, she'd never leave his side.'

She's busy. Driving Yoruichi insane.

That's right: she's chasing the cat-woman.

Of course-  
(Blades of Exile go past Author's head)  
Author: Really? (Ducks as Kratos flies past) Who the hell is he- (Eyes widen) SHIT!

(Author dives for cover before Kenpachi Zaraki flies past with Kratos beating the shit out of him)

Yachiru: (Lands on Author's shoulders) Yay! Ken-chan's got a new playmate!

Author:... Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me.

Yachiru: Nope!

Author: (Shao Khan's voice from _MK2)_ Prepare to die.

Wilhelm Scream count: 13

Next Time on _WSR URE_: Three on one! Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori versus Yachiru Unohana!

Ja Ne!


	11. Reviews answered 2

White Sun Rising: Ultimate Rewrite Edition

Answering the reviews, part 2

(The Author mumbles something about massive repair bills before noticing the camera)

Author: Shit. G'day, everyone. Welcome back to the review answers for WSR URE. First up is...ah! Blood-Hawk-531. Haven't heard from HIM in a while.  
'Glad to see you've decided to rewrite this.  
Will we be seeing Yukimura at all, even as a background character? I did put effort into making him, y'know.'

(Author looks up from clipboard)

Don't worry about that. I'll put him in...after I figure out HOW. (flips through clipboard, muttering things along the lines of 'just more 'good works' before something explodes and Zaraki rushes in)

Zaraki: Hey, Author! Where do I get a good fight around here?!

(Wrath Hammer hits Zaraki in the back, knocking him over before he gets up, screaming bloody murder)

Author: Oh, COME ON! I JUST FIXED THIS PLACE! Assholes. Next on the list is WarriorServent. 'Poor Orihime! even if her head is stronger than steel that would still be one hell of a headache! Stop, Zaraki Time! I cant wait for that, it will be so fun to have Ichigo and Zaraki go one on one with Ichigo having two Zanpakutos, and I also cant wait to see what the rest of the gang will get, especially when Tatsuki gets her promised power-up! Also, quick question; will more people be getting Hollow powers in this one? Because I think that Rukia would because of her connection to Ichigo, but I have to wonder about some of the others.'

(Author looks directly into the camera) Warrior, Orihime's head, in my humble opinion, is made of the densest substance I know of: neutronium. If the _Enterprise_ can't punch through it, NOTHING can.

Yes, I realize that's _Star Trek_, but that's more or less how it is in real life, too.

(Doomsday Machine theme starts playing as Aizen walks over)

Aizen: now, Author-san, will I be making my appearance anytime soon?

Author: If I had my way, the Spirit King would've had your head sticking on a pike long before you were born. Problem is, he's not a Q. Wish he was: it would make things SO much easier. Now, piss off, or I will unleash something even YOU fear upon thy unworthy ass.

Aizen: Like what?

(Author snaps fingers as God's Message from _Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33_ starts playing and Unit-01 emerges from underground)

Author: Like THAT.

(Aizen runs away screaming before the Author looks at the camera again)

Author: He's not a fan of things that are truly godlike. Review number two. 'I have to love your story, Wilhelm screams, and the way you do these answering things. As for why I haven't really reviewed, well, I really don't review unless I find the author is struggling, or they do something that I HATE WITH A PASSION! Since neither of those things has happened, I haven't been reviewing much. But, since you want my ideas I will give them to you free of charge :D.  
1st idea; since Ichigo will have Rukia's sword and his own and vice versa, I was wondering where that badass knife the quincy Zangetzu will go to, I was thinking that he could turn into a quincy weapon that looks like the one Uryu used in the Bount anime arc that would allow both of them to have quincy powers, and still be able to hold both their swords.  
2nd Idea; I read a story that had this as a passing fad that would have been so amazing if they had explored it more: in said story Yuzu became a Soul Reaper with all of the attached things, however, since she had gone to hell and was chained to it for a while it effected her and her sword. I know that you did something similar in the first version of this with Ichigo, but I think it would be cooler for Yuzu to have it since then she would get to kick some ass, and Ichigo wouldn't be so mindbogglingly overpowered that every fight would be like squishing an ant for him.  
For my final question: WTF are you going to do with Hollow Ichigo? Since we know that he is actually Zangetzu you cant deal with him the way that they did in the series, and the Vizards have never dealt with something like that before so they won't know what to do ether.  
Concluding thoughts: Great story, and I cant wait to see what Tatsuki is going to be able to do, knowing you it will definitely be evil enough to make Kenpatchi shit his pants, but I cant wait to find out.  
(yes I know I said swords, but I didnt want to butcher Zanpacto... or however it is spelt)'

(Author massages bridge of nose)

Author: I'm going to actively AVOID getting the twins involved in the spiritual shit this time round. Unlike the canon, they will know something fucked up is going on and Ichigo's not going to be able to keep it a secret for long.

Now for hollow Ichigo, or, by his proper name, Zangetsu.

I'm not going to bother dealing with him. He's Ichigo's REAL zanpakutō, and he will be treated as such. At least until the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc, in which case, Muramasa will be running away screaming from him, as that is the way of things.

And one more from Vanster X. 'Great chapter, what AvP/Bleach story might that be?'

(Author blinks)

Author:...Vanster, there's NINE of them. NINE. Process of elimination.

Now, for a VERY special review from the man who made this possible: Skywalker T-65.

'How did I miss this? Well, this gives me something to read. And it is a great rewrite I think.' Why thank you, Skywalker. It's easy to miss things that you're not actively searching for. And he gave us another one.

'No argument on Zangetsu here. I always felt something off about the Hollow (he really didn't act like what we knew of the Vizards), and it _is_ about time he got some time in the sun. ...let's ignore the unintentional jab at his skin color there. In any case, really liking this so far. I can see the similarities to _Snow_, but the differences are certainly interesting.'

Pun ignored, and as for the similarities to _SHSTR_, that was intentional. I'll pull up _Star Trek's_ Mirror Universe as an example: similar in many ways, but drastically different in more important ones.

Oh, look, another one. 'Oh...oh dear... I feel sorry for Ichigo and company. It'll be an awesome fight, but, I still feel sorry for them.'

(Author pales at that one) Right, I unleashed UNOHANA on them.

God and whomever else have mercy on their poor souls.

Now, I'm going to address a little problem: you people reviewing the answers TO the reviews.

STOP. If it reads 'Answering the Reviews' and not a chapter title, DON'T REVIEW. Send a goddamn PM if you want to reply to this.

Thank you. Now-

(The building falls apart)  
GOD! FUCKING! DAMN IT!


End file.
